


A Dream Hastened

by Solvdrage



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, therapy no jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solvdrage/pseuds/Solvdrage
Summary: Danzo and his agents seek to subtly gain control of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto's role in single-handedly defeating a fully-realized Bijū has made him a celebrity. The former pariah is now the Leaf's biggest hero. It is a perfect opportunity to create a puppet Hokage. The plan is nearly foolproof, except for one critical flaw: they underestimated Uzumaki Naruto!





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of Konoha's most wealthy and powerful individuals sat in a well-lit and opulent sitting area. The men and women present had gathered to discuss the coming political changes in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha had just weathered an invasion by both Suna and Orochimaru's "Otogakure". The invasion had been repulsed, and both Suna and Otogakure had been nearly crippled. Konoha had not emerged unscathed, however, and one of their losses eclipsed all others.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was dead. The Hokage's Hat did not rest upon a shinobi's brow.

Ōshiro Isamu stood from the head of the table. "I would like to thank you all for arriving so quickly during this difficult time. Our guilds, houses, and clans have long stood beside each other in politics, war, and commerce. We must stand together once again. It is time to elect the Godaime Hokage. There are several candidates, and we must select one to support. Konoha cannot function without us, and the next Hokage must know this. Shimura Danzō-sama, the floor is yours…"

"Thank you, Ōshiro. As you are no doubt aware, six individuals have been nominated for the position of Godaime Hokage. The leading candidates are Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tsunade of the Sannin and Hatake Kakashi. The remaining candidates are myself, Sarutobi Asuma, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The representative of the Creditor's Guild, often accused of being usurers, or ones who charged an unfairly high interest rate, raised her hand to speak. Ōshiro looked to Danzō, who nodded, before Isamu acknowledged the creditor. "Madame Yukino, you are recognized."

"Thank you, Isamu-sama. Danzō-sama, how should we act to increase your standing in the elections?"

"Supporting me would be folly," Danzō said sharply. "Hiruzen spent a great deal of political capital in his final years discrediting my philosophies. The martyrdom of the Third Hokage has made his belief in the Will of Fire almost religious dogma in Konoha. If we are to implement reforms to secure the long-term stability of Konoha, we must not invoke the wrath of the majority who currently support all that Hiruzen stood for."

Ōshiro sighed. "All of the candidates are strongly influenced by Sarutobi-sama's teachings. Three of the candidates were his students, and one is _his own child_. How can we possibly influence the direction of Konoha under such circumstances?"

"The Uzumaki child will be our instrument," Danzō announced.

"Danzō-sama, he was extremely close to the previous Hokage and, as you said, is merely a child," Inoue Tsubasa interjected. Tsubasa was the head of a prominent civilian family that controlled many of the granaries in the village.

"Those very facts are how we will endear ourselves to the Uzumaki child. He is devastated by the loss of Hiruzen and is still very much a child. We will give him emotional, educational, and political support. More importantly, we will give him his dream on a silver-platter. He will cling to us and in time, we will shape Naruto into a true Hokage who has truly embraced our philosophy of strength and duty."

Ōshiro licked his lips. "Danzō-sama, are you sure it can be done?"

The leader of ROOT genuinely smiled. "As the boy proved when he defeated Suna's jinchūriki…anything is possible."

* * *

Naruto stared in complete shock at his bowl of ramen. "C-Could you repeat that, Ero-Sennin?"

The Legendary Sannin laughed uproariously at his usually unflappable apprentice's current mood. "Brat, someone hit the booze _hard_ and actually nominated you for Hokage."

Uzumaki Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair and sat quietly for nearly three minutes, which, by his standards was an eternity, before he spoke. "I can't believe it. That means…that means people are taking my dream seriously…I…"

"You _earned_ it kid," Jiraiya said sternly. "Now I hate to rain on your parade, but it would take a miracle for you to actually become Hokage. You're still fairly green, but the good news is that you're definitely getting a promotion."

Naruto breathed heavily. "Still, someone out there thinks I'd make a good Hokage! That's awesome!"

"It is," Jiraiya agreed trying to see if his hyperactive student would catch on to the set-in-stone good news.

"Wait…you said I'm _definitely_ getting a promotion! Does that mean even if I don't achieve my dream a few years ahead of schedule that I'm making Chūnin?"

The Toad Sage smiled. "Unless they skip that and go straight to Special Jonin…"

"Heh, I wouldn't complain about that…" Naruto thumped his chest and retrieved his ramen. "So, any idea who nominated me?"

"Afraid not, brat. Nominations are sealed until the voting starts," Jiraiya informed his apprentice. "It wasn't me. I said it earlier, but you're still far too green to be Hokage."

Naruto snorted. "You were probably too busy scoping Kurenai-sensei, that one Cat ANBU, or some of the other women at the meeting."

"Ha! So, you can notice the finer things in life after all! Jutsu and ramen aren't the only things that register in that empty pot you call a skull!" Jiraiya shouted in triumph. There was hope for his apprentice yet.

"S-Shut up, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto stammered hotly. "When is the vote going to be anyway?"

Jiraiya slowly finished off the last bit of broth in his ramen. "Two days. It'll give you plenty of time to find something formal to wear for the ceremonies. We can't have you showing up in that Kami-forsaken jumpsuit after all."

"Oi!" Naruto shouted in absolute annoyance. "My jumpsuit is awesome!"

The Sannin snorted, much like his student did moments before. "Listen here, brat. If you can find someone who likes your jumpsuit, I'll teach you how to make storage scrolls. Hell, if you can find a _girl_ who doesn't hate that monstrosity you call an outfit, I'll teach you one of the Yodaime Hokage's signature jutsus."

Naruto jumped on Ichiraku's counter and pointed a defiant finger at his master. "You're on, Ero-Sennin! You better be ready to teach me my new jutsu!"

"Naruto-kun!" A young woman preempted Jiraiya's response. The daughter of the stand's proprietor bopped Naruto on the head. "How many times do I have to remind you? Stay off my counter!"

"Sorry, Ayame-neechan. Ne, Neechan, you think my jumpsuit's awesome, right?"

Jiraiya watched the natural back and forth between Naruto and Ayame. Granted, the venerable shinobi mostly paid attention to the pretty little thing on the other side of the counter. He was pleased by Teuchi's care for Naruto. Jiraiya made a note to pay the next month's property tax for Teuchi.

Suddenly, Ayame erupted into a fit of giggles that soon became a full on belly laugh. Jiraiya was caught up in the mirth and chuckled. Naruto's devastated face helped fuel the laughter.

' _I swear, how can the brat be so attached to that thing?'_ Jiraiya wondered as he slipped into memories. He recalled another Uzumaki who was on the receiving end of such uproarious laughter. _'Kushina,'_ Jiraiya recalled fondly. In fact, Kushina had been sitting in Naruto's exact seat when Minato had laughed for nearly three minutes at Kushina's attempt to defend those god-awful B-movies she watched.

" _Minato-baka! I don't laugh at you getting all hyped up about those stupid sports! Who cares about some Tanzuka Quarters 'side' trading for a new striker! My movies are_ fun! _It isn't my fault you're allergic to it!'_

God, Jiraiya missed those two.

"Fine! Laugh at greatness!" Naruto declared, and Jiraiya nearly fell out of the chair. Kushina had made that same declaration once Minato had finally stopped laughing. The jinchūriki turned hotly towards his sensei and crossed his arms. "When we meet for training in the morning, I'll have found a girl who likes my jumpsuit, believe it!"

Jiraiya patted Naruto on the head. "Whatever helps you sleep, brat."

Naruto said his goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame (pointedly ignoring his sensei) before leaving. Jiraiya pulled out his wallet and paid their bill. He also pulled out his notebook and jotted down a few ideas that came to him for his next book. For once, it wasn't a raunchy scene. The scene was nostalgic, almost romantic.

' _I'm getting old,'_ Jiraiya lamented. He looked and gauged the time by the position of the sun. The Sannin had a few meetings to get to before the end of the day. _'Maybe I'll call in a favor and get someone to vote for the brat. Make up for a few of the birthdays I've missed.'_

Naruto grumbled as he wandered the streets of Konoha. He _really_ wanted to learn that jutsu! Unfortunately, he was having a bit of a problem thinking of a girl that would help defend the honor of his jumpsuit. Sakura-chan was his first choice, naturally. She was his teammate and he still liked her, despite the undeniable truth that she was madly in love with Sasuke.

Not like, love. Legitimate with every fiber of her being love.

Naruto shook his head to chase away that line of thought. Sakura had, in no uncertain terms, declared his jumpsuit 'the single greatest crime against fashion in the history of mankind'.

' _That was harsh, but she said that before meeting Bushy Brows and Spandex-sensei,'_ Naruto chuckled to himself. He wondered if Jiraiya would accept 'awesome by comparison'. _'I doubt it,'_ Naruto admitted.

So, Sakura was out. Ino and Sakura were more alike than Naruto would ever say out loud. That meant Ino was a no-go as well.

' _I only really know two other girls. Busy Brow's teammate is pretty much a stranger…and she flirted with Neji. I'm not sure that makes her a good judge of character…'_

So, that left only one girl. Hyūga Hinata was probably the best chance anyway. She was nice and Naruto had enjoyed talking to her during the Chūnin Exams. He had been meaning to find and talk to her anyways. First, he needed to thank her for the pep talk before the finals. Second, he wanted to make sure she was okay. Naruto hadn't seen her since the invasion.

' _The last thing I want her to think is that I'm some jerk and just disappeared on her,'_ Naruto thought to himself, triggering a few memories from his interactions with Hinata.

' _I don't want you to disappear…'_ Hinata's words in the first exam danced in the back of Naruto's mind. He recalled the softness in the words and the blush on her cheeks.

"Wait…" Naruto murmured as something started to click. In the preliminaries, Hinata had offered her healing cream to Naruto before her own teammate. _'And I had kicked his butt…'_ The fight between Hinata and Neji rushed to the forefront of his memories. Hinata's determination was something Naruto definitely admired. He also remembered how his words had helped Hinata keep fighting.

The look of hope Hinata wore when Naruto held her after Neji had demolished her shook Naruto to his core.

Then there was what happened at the training posts. She had declared how much she admired and respected Naruto. _'Hinata had been blushing the whole time. It was almost like Sakura-chan talking to Sasuke, minus all the shallow talk about how Sakura thought Sasuke was hot…'_

"Oh. My. God." Naruto's jaw fell open. "Since when has Hinata _liked me?!"_

Naruto quickly slapped his hands over his mouth as if he had blurted out one of the village's most guarded secrets. Today was really sending him for a loop! First, he had found out he had been _nominated to become the next_ Hokage! Then, he realized a girl _liked him_. Him! Did Naruto mention that fact _someone wanted him to be Hokage?_

" **THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"** Naruto shouted. There weren't many people who noticed, or acknowledged, his previous outburst, but his exclamation of absolute joy turned a few heads. Naruto was shocked and pleased to notice that when the villagers saw who shouted they weren't disgusted anymore. Most of the villagers looked amused and a few even gave Naruto a smile and a nod. Sheepishly, Naruto waved back. _'I really need to talk with Iruka-sensei!'_

"I don't know if I can talk about that..."Naruto said to himself. He created a Kage Bunshin.

The clone 'poofed' into existence and grinned at its creator. "Today is awesome."

"Today _is_ awesome!" Naruto agreed with his clone. "I need you to find out where Ero-Sennin is at. Ask him if we can talk about _that."_

"On it. I'll just follow the pissed-off women!" the clone declared.

"Heh, try to fish for votes! Tell them you are trying to talk some sense into Ero-Sennin and that if we're the next Hokage, we'll...create a fine for peeping or something!" Naruto told the clone.

"With ideas like that, The Hat will be ours in no time!" The clone and Naruto gave each other a high-five before splitting up. This really was the best day of Naruto's life.

* * *

Jiraiya pulled up a chair in Ibiki's sparsely decorated office. The head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Department's office was rarely used. It was obvious that Ibiki cared very little for his bureaucratic role. Thankfully, Jiraiya thought, Morino Ibiki had the good sense to have a bottle of booze squirreled away in his desk.

"I can't believe your apprentice was nominated for Hokage, Jiraiya-sama," Ibiki said as he swirled his drink.

Jiraiya laughed. "The brat is going to be a great Hokage one day, but he's nowhere near ready right now. I didn't nominate him."

"His nomination didn't come from myself or anyone I know," Ibiki confirmed. "I'm thinking of voting for him as a sign of respect. It's not every day someone has the guts to call me out."

"Heh, that makes this meeting easier," Jiraiya grunted as he took a sip of his alcohol. "I've missed a few birthdays. I'm trying to make up for all those years on the road when Naruto was suffering."

"Noble," Ibiki said in a surprisingly genuine tone. "If I cast a vote for him, I would ask to know where the nomination came from. If this is a way to court favor with Konoha's Jinchūriki and most promising young talent, I want to know where their loyalties lie."

Jiraiya put down his cup and leaned forward. He rested both his elbows on Ibiki's desk and smiled. "It was thanks to the brat's bridge."

The T&I Commander crossed his arms and shot the Legendary Pervert an amused look. Jiraiya grinned and continued, "It seems that after Naruto rallied Wave to off that miserable little shit Gatō, piracy dried up _really_ quickly. It didn't hurt that the families of several of our Coast Guard Cells suddenly saw their finances improve thanks to the increased trade in coal and timber from Wave."

"So, Naruto fattened a few Jonin and minor civilian nobles' pockets and they suddenly think he's the Second Coming of Hashirama-dono?" Ibiki chuckled darkly.

"Pretty much," Jiraiya confirmed. "They are harmless."

"Alright, I'll vote for Naruto. The odds are against him. I've heard rumblings that you and Kakashi are the front runners," Ibiki pointed out.

The Toad Sage snorted. "Someone would have to be an idiot to vote for me."

"Excuse me, Ibiki-taicho and Jiraiya-sama..." A Chuunin said from the doorway. "A kage bunshin of Uzumaki Naruto is looking for Jiraiya-sama."

"He sent a clone?" Jiraiya was clearly miffed that his apprentice didn't believe he was important enough to be visited in person.

The two veteran shinobi nodded at each other. "Send in the clone," Ibiki ordered. The Chuunin bowed and exited.

Naruto's clone strolled into the office as if he owned the place. "Hey, you're the proctor from the first test. I'm glad to see you're okay after the invasion. Get any good information out of Orochimaru's goons?"

"They started off brave, but in the end they _begged_ to spill their secrets," Ibiki bragged.

"Good," Naruto's kage bunshin agreed. "To hell with those guys. They attacked our homes and our people. I hope they are rotting."

Jiraiya smirked. "Your loyalty's touching, brat. Why are you here?"

The clone rubbed the back of his head nervously. "The Boss was going to visit Iruka-sensei, and wanted to know if he could talk about...well...you know... _that."_

"Why can't that ungrateful idiot call me Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya mumbled under his breath.

Ibiki rumbled out a bit of laughter. "About you being nominated for Hokage?"

Naruto's clone jumped at Ibiki's knowledge. "You know about that?"

"The Jonin and Department Captains are aware of the nominations. Security of the candidates must be maintained to ensure a legitimate succession," Ibiki explained.

"Huh?" the clone asked childishly.

"Basically, we can't have candidates and their supporters trying to get The Hat through assassination. Looks bad to clients and the Daimyo," Jiraiya explained.

"Ohhhh." The Clone demonstrated his understanding. "So...can the Boss talk to Iruka-sensei about it?"

"As long as Iruka doesn't talk to _anyone_ about it. Hell, I'll be around to make sure he doesn't talk," Jiraiya said with a dismissive wave.

"Cool, I guess I'll head out and let them know." The Clone waved as it headed to the door.

Ibiki scoffed. "Just dispel."

"If I do that, how will the Boss get the message?" the clone grumbled.

"You are a shadow clone, a kage bunshin, the jutsu was designed for recon. A dispelling kage bunshin will transfer all its memories to its creator." Ibiki gave the clone an odd look. How could Naruto not be aware of that detail?

"Really?"

"Really," both veterans responded.

"Just concentrate on transferring the memories. They'll reach," Jiraiya assured Naruto's clone. "This'll come in handy for our next training session."

"Awesome! Thanks! Here goes nothing!" the clone declared as he smashed his fist into his palm. Naruto's doppelganger disappeared in a cloud of chakra-laced smoke.

"How did he learn that jutsu, anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

Ibiki smirked and shook his head. "It's an interesting story, actually..."

* * *

Naruto had finally managed to track down Iruka-sensei at the teacher's home. Naruto had only visited his teacher's house a few times, but still remembered the address. It was surprising to hear that Iruka had just gotten back from a C-rank mission. Iruka had, to Naruto's limited knowledge, never left the village on a mission. Orochimaru's invasion had done a lot more damage to Konoha's forces than Naruto had realized.

 _'If only there was some kind of super-medic-nin out there that could help out in the hospital,'_ Naruto thought hopefully. _'The hospital is overworked and someone has to help Lee...'_

He shook off that line of thought and knocked on the door. Naruto heard a groan and Iruka calling out that he was on his way. The Hokage-candidate bounced on the balls of his feet. He was really looking forward to talking with Iruka-sensei.

The door opened and Iruka looked down and saw a smiling Naruto. "Hello, Naruto. What brings you here?"

"I know you're probably tired after your mission, but I really need your advice on a few things," Naruto revealed. Once again, he indulged in his nervous habit of rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on in," Iruka said. "Need anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good Iruka-sensei. Ero-sennin got me ramen earlier," Naruto told his favorite sensei. A sudden tickling at the back of his brain caused Naruto to switch several times between amazed, confused, and happy. "And he just taught me something cool...I didn't know my shadow clones transmitted memories."

"I'm glad Jiraiya-sama is helping you grow as a shinobi," Iruka told Naruto as he motioned for a seat.

"For a 'Super Pervert' the guy is a really good teacher," Naruto admitted. "Almost as good as you."

Iruka laughed at Naruto's earnest declaration. "What do you need advice on, Naruto? You know I'm always here to help you."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei. I've got two things I need your help on. Both are _huuuuge!_ I kinda realized Hinata likes me...a lot." Naruto missed Iruka's amused snort and continued. "I think I'm starting to like her too. She was amazing against Neji, and she really lifted my spirits before my match. So...I want to ask her out, but I know she's the heiress of her Clan. How do I ask out someone that amazing?"

"Well, you would have to approach Hiashi-sama for permission to even ask Hinata. Naruto, you'll have to be on your _best_ behavior! Courting a clan heiress is a big deal! There are probably nobles from all over the world who would like to date Hinata."

Naruto scoffed. "They're scrubs who don't even _know_ Hinata! I mean, would they know that she's trying her best to become more confident? Heck no!"

"Good answer, that shows you respect her." Iruka smiled at Naruto's declaration.

"Of course I respect Hinata! You'd have to be a complete tool not to!" Naruto almost growled.

Iruka held up his hands. "I wasn't aware you cared about her this much."

Naruto blushed at Iruka's apology. "I guess I do..." He suddenly looked up. "The next bit will help with Hiashi!"

"What's the 'next bit', Naruto?" Iruka laughed.

"I've been nominated for Hokage!" Naruto declared. "Someone actually thinks I'm ready for The Hat! I don't think I'll win this time, but can you believe it?! My dream doesn't seem so far away anymore!"

"You've really been nominated for Hokage?" Iruka asked and got a few dozen nods of confirmation from Naruto. "I'm very proud of you, but a bit surprised that you have acknowledged it is a long shot."

Naruto smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm thirteen. I not even officially a Chuunin yet. They'll probably choose someone who's a veteran. But it's _not_ a long shot. I'm closer than I've ever been. I **will** be Hokage one day. This election will teach me what I need to do not only to become Hokage, but to fulfill my promise to surpass all the previous Hokage."

"Naruto, you can certainly give a nice speech. I'm not a Jonin, so I don't have a vote...but I would vote for you this election. I have faith in you. Konoha has faith in you now."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto could tell that his teacher was completely stunned, but incredibly happy for his student. The conversation turned to Iruka's C-rank. Naruto was excited to hear that Iruka had completed a solo mission. The client had been very complimentary too. Naruto was grateful for the quiet moment. He stretched out on Iruka's couch and the two traded stories about their favorite moments as shinobi. Eventually, Naruto realized Iruka was about to keel over and fall asleep on him.

"I'll let you get back to sleep. Thanks for everything Iruka-sensei," Naruto said sincerely. "Ero-Sennin might stop by later to talk about _that_."

"I'll be honored to receive Jiraiya-sama," Iruka replied a bit nervously.

"You'll be fine. Ero-sennin isn't that bad. Well, I'm off to go meet with Hiashi. Wish me luck?"

Iruka shook his head and laughed. "Naruto, you'll be fine...but you may want to refer to Hiashi as 'Hiashi-sama'. Remember, you're asking his eldest daughter out. Do you really want to make him angry by disrespecting him?"

"Heh, good point, Iruka-sensei." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Should I have a kage bunshin on standby with flowers for Hinata?"

"That's a very nice gesture. I'd do it." Iruka nodded in approval.

"Sweet, I'm off! Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he bolted through the door. Iruka took a deep breath as he watched the young man leave. It was hard to believe that Naruto was advancing so quickly. Iruka had realized the night they had battled Mizuki that Naruto had unlimited potential. The realization that Naruto was coming into that potential was amazing to behold.

 _'You will be a great Hokage, Naruto. I'll be there to support you every step of the way,'_ Iruka promised.

* * *

Naruto rolled his neck as he prepared for the next step in his ultimate plan. If everything went smoothly, Naruto would get permission to ask Hinata out, and in the best case scenario, get Hiashi to not hate the idea of Naruto as the Godaime Hokage! The young Chuunin honestly didn't even entertain thoughts of failure. His string of good luck had been way too good!

A kage bunshin rushed up carrying a bouquet of flowers ran up to his creator with a big smile on its face. "I got them Boss! Like we talked about, I got something unique! I think Hinata will like these!"

"What are they?" Naruto himself asked the clone.

The clone shrugged. "Dunno. Camellias or something."

"They're pretty. Alright, go wait in the spot and watch for the Secret Signal!"

Naruto's clone saluted and rushed to take position. The original Naruto took a deep breath and prepared himself. He had nothing to worry about! Naruto had beaten Neji and Gaara in battle! He a run-in with Orochimaru! Naruto had liberated an entire country! Most importantly, he had just been nominated to be the Godaime Hokage of Konoha! There was nothing to be afraid of!

"I've got this! When I'm Hokage, I'll have to deal with Hiashi anyway!" Naruto reminded himself and strode confidently into the Hyūga Compound.

A Hyūga Chuunin quickly approached Naruto and activated his Byakugan. Naruto knew it was a cheap intimidation tactic, so it lost all punch. _'And this guy isn't as intimidating as Neji.'_ Naruto thought.

"What is your purpose with the Hyūga Clan?" the guard asked sternly.

Naruto straightened his back and looked the Hyūga directly in the eyes. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I need to speak with Hiashi-sama urgently."

"Hiashi-sama is a very busy man. Whatever you have to speak with our Clan Head about is inconsequential." Naruto's look became a hard glare. _'This guy is a total dick!'_

"You are mistaken, Toshiro-san. Uzumaki-san has every right to meet with me," Hiashi announced from the doorway of the mansion. Naruto saw Toshiro tense and instinctively Naruto knew the guard was scared of the Caged Bird Seal. "Follow me, Uzumaki-san."

"Sure thing, Hiashi-sama," Naruto agreed. The Hyūga head led Naruto through the halls and into an office. The Hyūga took his seat first and motioned at a seat on the other side of the desk. Naruto quickly gathered that he had just gotten permission to sit. He thanked the Clan Head and waited for Hinata's dad to speak.

"It was wise of you to seek out my clan," Hiashi began. "We are the mightiest clan in the Leaf. Our support will be required by the next Hokage."

Naruto nodded. "I understand, Hiashi-sama." _'Man, it feels weird talking to this guy.'_ "I have firsthand knowledge of the Hyūga and how powerful they are. I respect you guys a lot."

Hiashi nodded. Naruto's speech patterns were very rough and showed his youth and inexperience. He was adapting well, which impressed Hiashi. "I am surprised by your potential and adaptability."

"Thank you," Naruto said simply. He wasn't sure what Hiashi was getting at, but Naruto was still hoping to ask his daughter out. Naruto was also trying his best not to piss off the head of Konoha's most powerful clan. _That_ would really screw over his chances of becoming Hokage.

"I wish to ask you three questions, Uzumaki-san. You have been nominated for the highest honor our village can bestow." Hiashi created a steeple with his fingers. He wanted to see if Naruto would squirm. So, far the boy did not do anything out of the ordinary for a young teen.

"Anything you want to ask, I'll answer! I never back down or go back on my word! That's my nindo-ttebayo!" Naruto declared with passion and conviction.

"The Hokage must see to all aspects of our village's power. Economics are a vital part of Konoha's strength. What are your plans for the economy of Konoha?"

Naruto sat quietly and fought off a flurry worry. He had no clue what economics were. He kinda knew it dealt with money. _'Well, you want to make more money than you spend...'_

"I...I want Konoha to be successful in every area. I don't know the most about dealing with that much money, but I'm willing to learn. There are a lot of really smart people in Konoha that I can get to help me and teach me," Naruto admitted with a dry mouth. Hiashi nodded in approval.

"How will you respond to the aggression shown against Konoha by Suna, Otogakure, and Kumo?"

Naruto got very angry for a moment. The actions of Orochimaru and Kumo were especially heinous. Orochimaru wanted to twist Sasuke and turn him into a traitor. Kumo was trying to take Hinata away and steal her eyes. "We have to find a way to hit them back." Naruto paused. "How much do you know about Sasuke's situation?"

"Enough," Hiashi confirmed.

"Orochimaru is after Sasuke. We keep Sasuke in Konoha, we screw over everything Orochimaru is after. It'll also help to keep the Sharingan with our village," Naruto pointed out.

"And Kumo," Hiashi prompted.

"To Hell with Kumo," Naruto snapped. His outburst was clearly personal and Hiashi took note of Naruto's emotions. "They tried to take someone very important to Konoha while they thought we were weak. We have to show them that we are anything but weak!"

Hiashi was very impressed by Naruto's answers so far. The boy was rough around the edges, but had undeniable potential. More importantly, he was fiercely loyal to Konoha.

"The final question. Why do you have a kage bunshin with a bouquet of flowers waiting outside my home?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Hiashi-sama...I'd like to ask Hinata-chan out on a date."

Hiashi was not suprirsed by Naruto's request. He had heard from multiple sources about Naruto's anger at Hinata's brutal beating at Neji's hands. The story of the Blood Vow was spreading rapidly throughout Konoha's forces. It was seen as an incredibly romantic gesture among many. Hiashi had personally witnessed Naruto's defense of Hinata in the face of Neji's words. The Hyūga Clan Head was grateful that Naruto had not only provided Hinata with the inspiration to better herself, but rescued Neji from his self-destructive path.

There were other positives as well. Naruto was already a Chuunin. He had numerous victories under his belt. It went without saying that Naruto had been nominated for Hokage at age thirteen.

"You have permission to court my daughter," Hiashi decreed. Naruto fist pumped in unbridled triumph. _'Uzumaki-san recognizes the honor he has just earned. I know he will show her the proper respect.'_

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama! Is, uh, she here now?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hiashi shook his head. "Hinata is currently at a team meeting. I believe she will be returning within the hour."

"Oh." Naruto's face fell. "Would it be okay if I stayed here for a while?"

"I would not be opposed to you remaining here," Hiashi agreed.

"Thanks," Naruto said before making a kage bunshin. "Hey, go get the flowers for Hinata from the other clone." The clone saluted and rushed off.

"That is a very advanced technique, and you make excellent use of it," Hiashi commended Naruto. It was not idle praise. Uzumaki Naruto had demonstrated magnificent skill with such a rare and chakra-intensive jutsu.

The boy beamed at the praise. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi noted the stillness that fell over the room. Uzumaki Naruto suddenly met Hiashi's Byakugan with a look of determination that Hiashi had seen recently. It was the same look Hinata had worn in the hospital when she announced her refusal to ever run away again.

"Hiashi-sama, I want you to train me in politics. I **am** going to be the next Hokage, and I am going to need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Hatake Kakashi smiled behind his mask as his target fell to the ground in a heap. _'That's one less Bandit Leader who'll get a big head. The idiot thought he could attack caravans under_ our _protection.'_

The mission was _technically_ a B-rank due to the now-deceased Bandit's former status as a Genin of the Sugi Village. Kakashi somewhat remembered that the corpse lying at his feet had abandoned his village and team after being lured to the criminal underworld by greed. The Copy-Nin utterly loathed the vaguely human-shaped trash he had eliminated.

 _'I wonder if Naruto could have reached this trash like he nearly reached Zabuza,'_ Kakashi thought unbidden. It was surprising how his thoughts had turned to his knucklehead student. Partially, Kakashi realized it was because the young man had, against all odds, been nominated for Hokage. The Konoha Jonin had to call on all his years of emotional conditioning not to bust a gut at that thought. He could imagine Naruto's reaction. The blond-haired, hyperactive knucklehead had probably danced on the ceiling of his apartment after Jiraiya-sama told him the news.

_'I've even heard rumblings the Coastal Patrol Corps will likely vote for him. Who would have ever thought that C-rank to Wave would change everything?'_

Hatake Kakashi quickly cut a section of skin off his target. The distinctive tattoo on his right shoulder would be sufficient to confirm the target's elimination. The Sharingan-wielder was eager to get home. He wanted to see how repairs on his beloved village were progressing. He wondered how Sakura and Sasuke were handling the after-effects of a war as well. Sasuke, due to his own personal tragedies, was probably coping as well as anyone his age could. Sakura was a question mark. Naruto, Kakashi admitted to himself, was likely doing fine. The son of Kakashi's mentor had a fantastic support system in place thanks to Iruka and Jiraiya-sama. _'The news about him being nominated for Hokage chased away any shadows.'_

As Kakashi sealed away his macabre trophy, he silently exited the bandit encampment. It only took a moment for Kakashi to slip past the drunk and tired sentries and find a comfortable spot in a tree. Kakashi pulled out a simple seal array Jiraiya had created. A tiny amount of chakra passed from the Copy-Ninja's fingers into the array. The explosive tags Kakashi had planted throughout the camp detonated in the proper sequence.

"I should probably get one of these for Naruto. He'd love it," Kakashi mused mirthfully as he pulled out his precious copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "I hope he's staying out of trouble..."

* * *

It was not easy being a clone. The shadow clone Naruto had left outside the Hyūga Compound shifted its weight uncomfortably. It was kind of awkward staring at the Clan Compound of Konoha's most powerful family carrying a dozen-and-a-half Gardenias.

"Where the heck is the signal?" the clone complained.

"What signal?" The origin of the question caused the clone to freeze in naked panic. It wasn't as though the clone was _actively_ avoiding Haruno Sakura. The kage bunshin was simply focused on safeguarding the flowers.

"The signal from the boss that I can go in the Compound," the clone revealed as he slowly turned to face his teammate. He quickly wished he hadn't, because Sakura was not alone.

"So, who's this 'boss' of yours Naruto?" Yamanaka Ino asked in a tone that made the clone nervous. The blonde looked for all the world like the cat who had just cornered the mouse.

"I'm not Naruto," the clone said with a roll of the eyes. He suddenly realized his mistake and moved to shield the flowers from the visibly annoyed Sakura and Ino. "Don't hit me, I'm a shadow clone! A shadow clone!"

"What the heck?" Sakura asked. She had never really seen Naruto cower. Maybe there was a juicy story behind this. "Why isn't the real Naruto out here?"

"Don'tcha think it'd be a bit rude to meet with the head of the Hyūga Clan with a clone?" the kage bunshin scoffed.

The two girls nodded in agreement. Ino's smirk never faltered and she constantly eyed the flowers Naruto had purchased. "So, why are you bringing _Gardenias_ to meet with the head of the Hyūga Clan?"

The kage bunshin had not existed long enough to personally experience truly strong emotions. However, the sight of one of his compatriots standing on the Hyūga Compound walls giving the positive secret symbol was an amazing moment in the shadow clone's short life. _'So, this is what relief feels like...'_

"That's-the-signal-gotta-go-bye!" the clone rattled off and took off running. Sakura and Ino shouted indignantly as the clone _gleefully_ ditched them.

After calming down, slightly, Sakura huffed. "Naruto ditched us."

"I figured out why, though," Ino revealed with a triumphant gleam in her eye. "Naruto-kun is visiting the head of the Hyūga Clan, and had a clone waiting outside of the compound with flowers Those flowers represent 'Secret Love' in Hanakatoba, the language of flowers."

Team Seven's kunoichi was silent for a moment as she thought about the situation. Memories of the Chuunin Exam trickled forth and brought a smile to her face. "There's no way...Naruto is trying to date _Hinata?"_

"It isn't that hard to believe," Ino countered.

"I guess, but it's _hilarious,"_ Sakura conceded the point. She was trying to imagine just what Naruto and Hinata could possibly have in common. It was almost impossible, but Sakura was sure she'd hear all about the looming disaster from Naruto the next time Team Seven met.

* * *

Shimura Danzō sat in an office in one of his Foundation's safe houses. The warhawk was staring at a wall that had been re-purposed as a giant tally board. Danzō carefully read each section of the board. The probable votes for each Hokage Candidate were arrayed in a disciplined and organized manner. Currently, ROOT estimated that the leading candidates were Senju Tsunade, Hakate Kakashi, and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, the preferred candidate of ROOT, was hanging on to third place thanks to substantial votes from the Foundation's Jonin and the leadership of Konoha's Coastal Patrol Squadrons. There was a recent addition to Naruto's support column that had caught Danzō and his agents off guard. It appeared that Morino Ibiki was now backing Naruto for Hokage.

"Danzō-sama," Aburame Torune announced his presence to his master. A slight nod informed the rogue Aburame he had permission to continue. "I have spoken with three more Jonin. Nakano Riichi will be voting for Hatake Kakashi. Kurama Unkai has announced his support for Senju Tsunade, and Shirakumo Hayama is undecided."

A ROOT Chuunin placed markers in each candidates' category. Danzō inclined his chin. "What is Shirakumo-san's opinion of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I broached the subject and Hayama stated his surprise at Uzumaki-san's rapid improvement. He specifically commended the container for his loyalty."

"Uzumaki-san's loyalty is the boy's greatest strength. He has incredible potential, but it has to be honed. The container's loyalty, however, is beyond reproach." Danzō's focus remained on the large board in front of him. The race was far too close. Senju Tsunade was garnering far more support than ROOT and its allies had anticipated. In truth, Tsunade was an incredibly viable candidate. Tsunade's issues were numerous, but Danzō was only concerned with one.

She was a placeholder.

No one could doubt her skills as a shinobi. The Slug Sannin was one of the most powerful shinobi on the planet. Tsunade was powerful enough to warrant the title of Hokage. Administratively, she could rely on her long-time assistant and apprentice, Shizune. If Uzumaki Naruto did not win the election, Senju Tsunade was without a doubt the strongest alternative. The problem, as Danzō had thought moments ago, was that she was a placeholder. It was unlikely Jiraiya would be able to convince her to return to Konoha. Tsunade's longstanding emotional trauma would likely drive her to give up the Hokage's Hat at the first opportunity. Konoha would likely be facing a third Hokage election in a short period of time. ROOT's best-case scenario for a Tsunade reign was five years. That was not sufficient time to establish a sense of continuity.

Stability was paramount. Tsunade could not establish the stability Konoha required. Uzumaki Naruto could establish that stability. He was currently thirteen years old. The boy was an Uzumaki, a clan renowned for its long-lasting vitality.

 _'The boy could reign fifty or more years. Only Iwa has enjoyed that level of stability,'_ Danzō thought.

"Torune," Danzō spoke after several minutes in deep thought. "Take command here. I will visit with Hayama."

"As you command, Danzō-sama," Torune acknowledged the order.

Danzō rose to his feet and collected his cane. "Before I leave, is the Kurama Clan planning on presenting a united front in regards to voting?"

"Yes, Danzō-sama." Danzō frowned at the announcement. That put Tsunade at eighteen votes to Uzumaki Naruto's twelve. Hatake Kakashi currently had eight public votes. Only Jiraiya of the Sanin, out of the other candidates, had more than three votes. The unknown/undecided count currently rested at twenty-three.

It was time for Danzō to intercede personally. Konoha could not afford to appear unstable to the world. It needed continuity in governance. Konoha needed Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Jiraiya ran a hand down his face in a combination of disbelief and unease. He was a spy master. A crucial part of his job description was being able to detect and manipulate patterns. There was definitely a pattern forming and the Toad Sage wasn't sure he was thrilled about it. Sure, he knew the brat would be absolutely thrilled if or when he found out. Jiraiya just couldn't figure out why so many Jonin were voting for Naruto. He could understand six of the votes. One was from Ibiki and that was less of a vote and more of a very late birthday gift from Jiraiya to the kid. The votes from the Coastal Guard Cells were a 'thank-you' to Naruto for lessening their workload and lining their pockets. The other six votes were a mystery.

 _'They might be out of a desire for stability,'_ Jiraiya mused. _'Tsunade-hime, even if we could get her to take the job, would only have it for a few years. She'd try to foist it off on someone as soon as she could. The only two candidates for Hokage who would rule for more than ten years are Kakashi and Naruto.'_

There were still a great number of undecided voters. "Time to go polling." Jiraiya thought of a few Jonin who were undecided. Two Jonin, Toriyama Kaede and Abe Hideki, sprang to mind immediately. _'I obviously can't go to Kaede. She's still pissed about the whole 'peeping' thing from a few months ago. I don't really know Hideki, but hopefully my rep can get some ear-time.'_

Unfortunately, Jiraiya wasn't sure if Hideki was on a mission or not. That meant the Sannin would have to, tragically, have a conversation with two of his least favorite people: the teammates of his dearly departed sensei.

Koharu and Homura were currently in charge of mission selection and deployment. It was the most power the pair had ever truly wielded. The Toad Sage couldn't help but be worried. Those two might develop a taste for their current authority and try to increase their power while the Godaime Hokage sought to establish their reign.

_'I'll have to keep an eye on those two. Hell, I'll have to keep an eye on the whole village. Damn it, why couldn't the leading candidates for Hokage be people I don't give a damn about? Why'd it have to be one of my oldest friends and my godson?'_

The situation was also driving home another truth. He couldn't be everywhere at once. Jiraiya would have to start grooming a successor and deputy spy master. "Getting old is hell."

As Jiraiya trudged into the Hokage's Tower, he couldn't help but feel that everything about this situation was wrong. He shouldn't be seeing why Minato's son was about to become the Fifth Hokage. He should be dropping in to talk to his student, find out if Minato had knocked up his bombshell of a wife again, and how many fan girls Naruto had chasing him. The whole situation was so god damn unfair.

Naruto deserved a family and Konoha deserved to still have Minato.

"Jiraiya-sama," a Chuunin guard bowed to and greeted the Sannin. "How may I help you today?"

"I need to speak with the Council about the location of a Jonin," Jiraiya said in a jovial and respectful, but firm voice.

The Chuunin responded the way Jiraiya had expected. "The honorable councilors would be happy to answer your questions, Jiraiya-sama." The boy had answered with his back straight, chin high, and voice crisp. He was well trained. The adjective and tone of reverence for the Council was a bit worrying. They might have bribed him with a fast-track to promotion if he'd act as eyes and ears. Sadly, the kid probably wasn't even aware he'd been bribed. Those old fossils were slippery like that.

"Thanks," Jiraiya said with a semi-forced smile. The Hokage's office was as busy as ever. There was a bit of a chaotic energy that Jiraiya hadn't experienced since the last War. Homura and Koharu didn't have the presence that filled a room like Hiruzen had possessed.

"Jiraiya-sama," Homura greeted the Sannin as he approached the mission table. "We were not expecting you. Is there something you require?"

"I'm looking for Abe Hideki. Is he currently in the village?" Jiraiya asked without preamble or greeting. The two councilors were practically unreadable, but Jiraiya knew they weren't pleased by the lack of deference Jiraiya had offered them.

"May I ask why?" Koharu asked. Her gaze was authoritative, but barely fazed the veteran shinobi.

"Hideki-san was involved in a mission near the Land of Tea two months before Orochimaru's invasion. I'm trying to recreate the build-up and how we missed it. To be blunt, I fucked up and missed the signs. I want to figure out how Suna got so much materiel in place. Hideki could help some pieces fall into place," Jiraiya told a partial truth.

The male councilor leaned forward. "Could you not get this information from his mission report?" Homura's question was simple on the surface. Jiraiya wasn't one hundred percent sure that it wasn't completely innocent.

He decided to go with his paranoia and put another notch in the 'Konoha Council Can't Be Trusted' file.

"Mission reports are very focused. I'm looking for details and patterns that might not have any connection to his mission," Jiraiya explained. "The line of questioning I'm going to ask will seem trivial to those not familiar with the craft."

Koharu didn't _quite_ scoff. "I am surprised you haven't gone to the Land of Tea to 'investigate your usual sources'."

"There are urgent matters in Konoha that require my direct attention. I'll have one of my agents poke his head in a few holes later." Jiraiya paused, then followed it up with a resounding face-palm. "Even **I** didn't mean it like that."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto Kage Bunshin Number Seven huffed as he looked at the shopping list his creator had foisted on him. This was annoying. The boss was getting to learn all sorts of important Hokage stuff with Hinata's dad. _'No fair, he'll get to practice our new job_ and _probably score a date...'_ The Kage Bunshin pushed the cart down the cereal aisle and grabbed a box of corn flakes. He still needed milk, ramen, toilet paper, and bug spray.

"There should really be some kind of law against that!" A woman growled.

Number Seven tried to stealthily approach woman and hear what she was complaining about. Kage Bunshin had a short span of existence and were very curious.

"Kaede, it's always been like that. Jiraiya-sama just peeps. Look at it this way, if he was looking at you, that means you're one of the more attractive women in the village," a second woman told Kaede.

"It is still degrading! I can't believe someone like him is so respected!" Kaede raged.

Now, Number Seven was torn. On the one hand, he really understood where Kaede was coming from. Ero-Sennin's peeping was a terrible habit. On the other, Ero-sennin really cared about Naruto. It was hard to tell sometimes, but the care was just buried under bad habits...and pain.

"Um, excuse me..." Number Seven decided to quasi-defend his sensei. The two women shot Number Seven a curious look. Realization dawned on the two women. Kaede was still angry, but tried not to show it to the young kage bunshin. The other woman actually smiled.

"So, you're the famous Uzumaki Naruto? I'm Tagawa Hatsue and this is Toriyama Kaede," Hatsue introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you!" Number Seven beamed. "I, uh, kinda heard you ladies complaining about Ero-sennin's bad habits."

"Ero-sennin?" Kaede asked. She started chewing her lip. Then she started laughing. Her laughter was contagious and Number Seven and Hatsue joined in very quickly. "I-I needed that. So, you're the kid that's been nominated for Hokage."

Naruto was suddenly struck by why Ero-sennin had been peeping on Kaede. She was very pretty. Her shoulder length brown hair was almost flawless and her figure was almost statuesque. "I am! Heh, I'd bet that I'm the youngest Hokage candidate in history!"

"That you are," Hatsue said. "Naruto-san, being nominated for Hokage at your age is an honor. I hope you get at least one vote. Anyone who defeats a fully-realized Bijū in single combat deserves consideration. I just feel that you are too young for the position of Hokage."

"I may be young." Number Seven called upon his nature as Naruto. "I may not have much to hang my hat on yet as a shinobi, but is there another candidate whose every breath is protecting Konoha?"

The two women flinched at the mention of the Kyūbi sealed within Naruto. They couldn't deny his point. "I'm impressed with how seriously you are taking your nomination," Kaede praised the young Genin. "I think you were trying to _defend_ your 'sensei, 'Ero-sennin' earlier?"

"To be honest...not really," Naruto answered to the shock of the two women. "Ero-sennin has some bad habits, but he's not all bad. He taught me a ton in the month before the finals. Ero-sennin has believed in me more than almost everyone."

"Then why speak up?" Kaede asked, genuinely curious.

If Number Seven was honest with himself, he had no idea why he was doing this. The kage bunshin guessed he was getting a full suite of his creator's emotions in a short period of time. "I guess I wanted you to know that I don't agree with Ero-sennin peeping or being a pervert, but he isn't all bad. I do think there should be a fine for peeping. I mean, how is it different than spying on you at your own house?"

"Naruto-san, you are handling this in a far more mature manner than I thought you would," Kaede praised Naruto/Number Seven. The kage bunshin let loose a smile that would do his creator proud. "When you become Hokage one day, I'll hold you to that fine."

"Heh, thanks, Kaede-san!" Number Seven said graciously. He wasn't sure if Kaede was going to vote for him this time, but it was nice to be winning people over!

The two Jonin and the Hokage-aspirant separated and Number Seven continued on his shopping trip. The kage bunshin was proud of what he had accomplished in his short existence. It felt good. He wondered if this was what the boss felt like when he found out he had been nominated.

Number Seven finished his shopping trip. He reached the apartment without incident and started putting away the groceries. The kage bunshin put the last item away and decided to stick around for a bit longer. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke rubbed the spot where Orochimaru had marked him. There was an ever-present itch at that spot. The Last Uchiha wasn't sure if it was a side-effect of the multiple seals or just a figment of Sasuke's imagination. He had recently had a great deal of time to think and have his imagination play games with his head. Kakashi was out of the village on A-rank missions designed to present an image of strength.

Sasuke had been trying to train on his own, but he had no benchmark to train against.

In a word, he missed training with Naruto.

The blond-haired boy may have been a complete moron, but he was talented. He had grown in skill to the point where Sasuke couldn't deny his growth. It was a bit disheartening that he, the Uchiha 'prodigy', was in danger of being eclipsed.

 _'Still, the dobe has pushed me further towards catching Itachi than anyone.'_ Sasuke looked around him, as if his teammate would appear like a summoned creature. He honestly didn't expect Naruto to show up. Naruto had disappeared shortly after the Third Hokage's funeral.

"Guess I'll have to find him," Sasuke grumbled to himself. If Sasuke's memory was correct, Naruto lived in an apartment complex about five blocks away from his own. Sasuke, legally, could live in the Uchiha district instead of an apartment. He just didn't want to live alone surrounded by the ghosts of his clan and wrapped in the memory of Itachi's crimes.

Sasuke quickly changed mental tracks from the tragic history of his life. He needed to see just how wide of a gap existed between his skills and Naruto's. It had been Sasuke's plan to fight Naruto in the finals of the Chuunin Exam. From what Sasuke had heard about Naruto's fight against Hyūga Neji, and from what he'd seen while facing Gaara, Naruto had become an incredibly powerful shinobi.

If they fought, Sasuke had ever confidence that Naruto would force Sasuke's Sharingan to fully mature.

The possibilities were almost intoxicating to Sasuke. Suddenly, Itachi's words about unlocking the true power of the Sharigan polluted his thoughts.

"There...there might be another way," Sasuke thought out-loud. He decided to focus on his upcoming unofficial match with Naruto. Sasuke eventually reached the building Naruto lived in. For some reason, the average-ness of the building shocked Sasuke. The Uchiha hadn't known what to expect. He just honestly expected something that felt closer to Naruto's nature. There was nothing over-the-top about this place. It wasn't over-the-top rundown. It wasn't over-the-top nice. Naruto's apartment complex just sort of existed.

Sasuke wondered how his best friend could stand the place. He approached the young woman working the desk. She looked up at Sasuke with an utterly bored expression. Sasuke wanted to breathe a sigh of relief that a girl wasn't fawning over him.

"May I help you?"

"Which apartment does Uzumaki Naruto live in?"

The woman brushed a strand of hair behind her left ear. "Four-eighteen."

Sasuke nodded and practically stormed up the stairway to Naruto's room. The Uchiha knocked a few times on the door.

"I'm coming!" Naruto's voice answered. The door was thrown open by an ever-smiling Naruto. "Sasuke? What's up? I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"Fight me." Sasuke crossed his arms. "We didn't get an opportunity in the Finals. Team Seven doesn't have any missions. Fight me."

" _I'd_ love to, but I'm just a kage bunshin," Number Seven admitted. "The boss is still at the Hyūga Compound waiting for Hinata to get back from a team meeting."

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that clearly stated he had no idea why his teammate would have _any_ interest in the Hyūga girl. "How long has Naruto been there?"

"About two hours, I think," Number Seven took a guess. "Why do you want to fight the boss?"

"I want to see what my limits are. I want to see what _Naruto's_ limits are."

* * *

Hyūga Hinata passed through the gates of her clan's compound with a twisting feeling in her gut. Toshiro-san appeared very nervous. The other guards, however, were in a very light mood. One even had the audacity to _wink_ jokingly at the young woman. It was unusual, to say the least.

"Onee-sama..." a familiar voice greeted Hinata. The tone was one Hinata had not heard from her sister in years.

 _'Hanabi-chan hasn't used that tone in a very long time. I think we're too old for those games,'_ Hinata thought with a smile where melancholy and happiness waged a fierce war.

She settled for happiness. The nostalgic memories of coloring books and paper shuriken won out over her grandfather's fatalistic philosophies.

"How was your day?" Hanabi finished her greeting.

"It was fine," Hinata answered. Her tone was defensive, and she nearly activated her Byakugan on instinct.

"Just fine?" Hanabi led her sister with another question.

"Yes," Hinata followed along.

"Well, I'm sure it will be upgraded very soon," Hanabi continued with a verbal flourish.

The elder sister wasn't sure where this dance was leading, but she decided to follow along. "Does it have something to do with the gate guards being so amused?"

"Oh, definitely," Hanabi answered and physically spun Hinata in the direction of Hiashi's office. "I think you should see Father..."

Hanabi scampered away before Hinata could say anything else. The elder Hyūga sister could have sworn that Hanabi had laughed as she rounded the corner. _Something_ was clearly going on. _Something_ clearly was hilarious to a number of her clansmen.

_'What is going on?'_

Hiashi's eldest daughter approached the door to his office and knocked politely. She quickly sat in the proper position as she awaited permission to enter. There were a few muffled voices on the other side of the door. Hinata deferred to tradition over her own curiosity. Her natural vision stared at the door until it slid open.

"Welcome home, Hinata," Hiashi greeted his daughter. "Please, come in. We have much to discuss."

"Thank you, Otou-sama," Hinata responded automatically. She was focusing on the routine to better prepare herself for whatever was about to happen. Hiashi motioned for Hinata to take a seat, which the Hyūga maiden graciously took.

"Hinata, I have attempted to shield you from arranged courtships. There have been many, and if I may be honest, I have considered several of them. You were far too young for such considerations. Now, you have matured into a beautiful young woman and a seasoned kunoichi of Konoha."

Hinata felt her heart swell at her father's compliments and revelations that he had protected her from arranged marriage proposals. A cold sweat began to bead at Hinata's temples. This conversation clearly had a 'but' about to enter into it.

"I feel that it is time that you be permitted to enter into an approved courtship. A candidate has recently approached me about dating you."

 _'This...might not be as bad as I feared,'_ Hinata somewhat reluctantly admitted to herself. Dating was far less formal than courting or the dreaded 'seeking your hand'.

Hinata's mouth was dry, but she maintained impeccable poise. "May I ask who the suitor is?"

"Of course," Hiashi agreed quickly. "He is a shinobi of Konoha. I believe that you both competed in the most recent Chuunin Exams together."

"H-His age?" Hinata asked.

"The young man is your age and has proven himself to be a true prodigy," Hiashi revealed.

There was only one young man considered a prodigy that was Hinata's age. It was certainly not Naruto-kun. Naruto's determination and success _in spite_ of his supposed averageness was one of the character traits that drew her so totally to Naruto. Unbidden, tears welled in her eyes. The 'prodigy' was the last person she had any interest in dating.

"Oi! What the hell, Hiashi-sama? Tears aren't part of the plan!" Naruto shouted as he stormed into the office.

"It seems she was not aware I was speaking of you," Hiashi pointed out neutrally. He wasn't aware that Hinata would have such a negative reaction to his ploy. It was almost as if she legitimately feared being forced to date someone other than Naruto. The Hyūga head had expected a negative reaction, though. The goal was to gauge Naruto's reaction to having a friend placed in a difficult situation.

Naruto had shocked him in the vehemence and near-violence in his tone. There was no doubt that Naruto's interest in Hinata ran deeper than Hiashi originally expected.

"Well, yeah!" Naruto said hotly, though his emotions were coming under control. "No one has ever called me a 'prodigy' before! I'm like the anti-prodigy!"

"So, I have heard," Hiashi said in a placating tone. He turned his attention to his eldest. "I am sorry, Hinata. I had no intention of causing you distress."

"I-It is a-alright, Otou-sama," Hinata managed to force out. She was still reeling from the emotional typhoon that had ravaged her nerves.

Hiashi nodded. "I will allow you two to speak in private. Remember, Uzumaki-san, that the Byakugan can see through walls..."

The threat lingered in the room like a heat haze. The Hyūga head exited the room and smiled as he heard his daughter and the Hokage Candidate breathe a sigh of relief. As he snaked his way through the clansmen scurrying around the halls, he felt a presence following closely behind him.

"Is there something you require, Father?" Hiashi asked.

Hyūga Shuichi waited until his son was facing him before speaking. "Yes, we must talk about your daughter's new suitor."

"I have given my blessing," Hiashi said firmly. "I will hear no opposition to Uzumaki Naruto dating my daughter. He is worthy, but more importantly, genuinely cares for Hinata."

"Opposition? No, my son, there is no opposition. It is the opinion of your _advisers_ that the clan must do everything in its power to see that this relationship succeeds."

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow. "Why the enthusiasm for Uzumaki Naruto now? My _advisers_ always advocated 'non-interference in the life of the jinchūriki' in the past."

"In the past, he was not a candidate for Hokage. In the past, Uzumaki Naruto had not defeated a fully realized Bijū."

"So, now that he has power, status, and political support the Clan wishes to give the boy the support Hizashi and I wished to extend to _her_ child years ago?" Hiashi countered.

"Of course," Shuichi answered as if he were dismissing a particularly foolish servant. "We must always secure the status and power of the Clan before all else. Now, there is no better way than to ensure that Uzumaki Naruto becomes Hokage..."

* * *

Naruto had somehow kept the flowers hidden behind his back and _hadn't_ spread the petals everywhere in a flurry of hand motions. "I'm really sorry about that, Hinata. The plan was for Hiashi to avoid saying anything specific. We thought you'd eventually ask 'Who is it?' and I'd enter from the side door."

"T-That sounds more like something you would plan," Hinata said quietly. She was proud of how quickly she had mostly composed herself.

"I still feel like a bit of a jerk," Naruto admitted.

Hinata shook her head. "This wasn't your fault, Naruto-kun. I-I do have a question, though."

"Ask away, Hinata!" Naruto's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Are you going to keep the flowers behind your back forever?" Hinata teased.

A bit of the tension in the room dissipated at Hinata's joke. Naruto was worried that Hiashi's really poor attempt at a joke had killed the mood. The flowers shook as they materialized in front of Naruto, not from nervousness, but from mirth. He was seeing a new side of Hinata, now that they weren't in a life-or-death situation, they could let their guards down a little bit. The two shinobi shared a laugh born of relief, amusement, and possibility. Hinata graciously accepted the gardenias. The flowers held the meaning of 'secret love', but Hinata doubted Naruto knew anything about the language of flowers. As the former, maybe still current, Hyūga heiress, she had been drilled in all manner of diplomatic nuances.

_'Father has recently been very vague about who his heir is. Is he trying to protect Hanabi-chan and I from the seal?'_

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. These are lovely," Hinata said graciously.

Naruto smiled broadly. He _hadn't_ screwed this up too badly after all. "I'm glad you like them!"He paused for a moment. "Hinata, I'm not sure when we can go on a _date-_ date. There are a few...things that are still up in the air right now. They probably won't be back to normal enough until after the next Hokage is elected..."

 _'Hopefully, that'll be me,'_ Naruto thought. He was a bit bummed that Hinata looked disappointed. So, he decided to cover his bases quickly. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"The rest of the day?" Hinata repeated the question. "I do not have any clan training today. Otou-sama granted me permission to have the rest of the day to myself."

"Awesome!" Naruto was relieved. "So, let's go."

"G-Go?" Hinata asked.

The young Hokage candidate's enthusiasm radiated off him like firelight. "Yeah! Remember those things I said were still up in the air?"

The Hyūga maiden nodded and Naruto continued. "I'm going to need some formal clothes. I could really _really_ use your help! After that, we can do whatever. I mean, we could just hang out and really get to know each other."

"F-For the entire day?"

"Longer if you want!" Naruto shouted without thinking. Hinata went bright red at Naruto's unintentional insinuation.

" **Why the heck is there a law on** _ **that?!"**_ A second Naruto's voice cried out from a nearby room.

The unusual outburst helped prevent Hinata from entering an overloaded state. Naruto face-palmed. "What have they done now?"

"They? What's going on, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Your dad is letting a few of my kage bunshin study Konoha's laws and stuff."

"O-Oh," Hinata wasn't sure why Naruto was being tutored in Konoha's legal system by her father, but decided to trust the two most important men in her life. "Before we leave, I actually need to inform Otou-sama of our plans."

"That's cool. I need to thank him for his help anyway," Naruto agreed. He rose to his feet first. With a smile so broad, it caused him to squint, he offered his hand to Hinata. She happily accepted. Hinata had finally received acknowledgment form the person she admired. Now, that admiration had become affection. Hinata had somehow received affection in return. She couldn't look back.

* * *

Shirakumo Hayama lingered in his own doorway as he considered the current situation. His current 'house guest' was not someone you crossed, but at the same time was not someone you welcomed with open arms.

Shimura Danzō clearly wanted _something_. Hayama was worried what the cost would be.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I know you are about to depart for a C-rank mission," Danzō said conversationally.

Hayama nodded neutrally. "It is a simple mission that shouldn't take more than a few days."

The Jonin motioned for his 'guest' to have a seat. "Is there something you wish to discuss, Danzō-sama?"

"The Election." There was no preamble. Danzō had no need or desire for trivialities or wasted time. The C-rank was a simple delivery mission, but the artwork Shirakumo was protecting had rich cultural value to the major trade hub of Ueno. Danzō was well aware that a successful, and speedy, delivery would raise Konoha's stature and draw in more missions. More importantly, it would shift missions away from Tanigakure.

"I will be back in time to cast my vote for our Godaime Hokage," Hayama assured the Village Elder. "There will be no doubt that every Jonin capable of voting had their voices heard."

The leader of ROOT nodded. "There must be legitimacy and solidarity. We cannot let our enemies think us divided. Konoha will brook no controversy."

The implicit threat hung in the air like a foul odor. The reference to controversy was a carefully chosen barb. Shirakumo collapsed into the closest chair.

"What do you want?"

Danzō smiled. It was the single most unnerving thing the Jonin had ever seen. "I merely wish for you to consider voting for Uzumaki Naruto."

"I have _considered_ voting for the boy. But that's the problem, he's just a boy! He'll be Hokage _one day_. It's just that he's not ready yet!"

"Your concerns are not ill-founded. However, Uzumaki-san's youth is his greatest asset. He is malleable. The boy can become whatever the village needs. Uzumaki-san responds well to teachers who are fair and patient. Konoha should expect similar actions when he selects advisers."

"I hope he chooses wisely, then," Shirakumo let his own threat hang in the air. It was likely stupid, but the tone the Jonin used also demonstrated his relenting to Danzō's position.

"Uzumaki Naruto will do what he feels is best for Konoha. He is a remarkable young man. Have you heard that the Kazekage's son, Gaara, considers him a friend? It seems Uzumaki-san can reach out easily to other villages after demonstrating his strength. Perhaps he can open certain closed doors?"

Once again, Shirakumo noted how carefully Danzō had chosen his words. The Village's Darkness departed without a single word.

Shirakumo was grateful for the upcoming mission. It would keep him from thinking of Kaiyo-chan and how he was lost to her young memories.

* * *

There were few things Sasuke enjoyed. Training was first and foremost amongst his few 'hobbies'. A lesser known joy for the Uchiha was taking walks. Walks allowed Sasuke to clear his head, while still giving him a measure of physical activity. In many ways, Sasuke was like a coiled spring. There was always tension surrounding him.

He was almost always ready to explode, into action, into whatever task was set before him, _at someone or something_.

Recently, the spring had been coiled even tighter. Orochimaru's seal was definitely having an effect on his mindset. He could feel the power within the seal and a very strong part of his being wanted to unleash the power.

 _'If I can beat Naruto_ without _the seal, then I know I am on the right path here in Konoha.'_

The Uchiha felt a wave of relief wash over him as he continued with that line of thought. _'Yes,'_ Sasuke continued, _'Naruto is my measuring bar. As long as I'm on his level, I am advancing. No one weak could have defeated Gaara. I won't let Naruto surpass me, and I know he'll keep pushing me.'_

Now, if he could only find Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure his teammate would still be at the Hyūga Compound, but that was his only lead. The fastest route from Naruto's apartment complex to the Hyūga Compound passed through a commercial district. Sasuke actually kind of liked this area of Konoha. It was clean, and if one avoided it on the weekend, fairly quiet. During the week, a person could walk in near solitude with only a few others around. Most, Sasuke had discovered, had a similar idea. They wanted to walk in peace and quiet in a pleasant environment.

Suddenly, a one-man weekend appeared. "It was _crazy!_ Gama-oyabun was hopping around and I'm screaming, in a _completely manly manner,_ as he's trying to shake me off!"

Naruto was loudly retelling a story likely involving a summon of some kind. Sasuke could easily pick Naruto out of the small crowd milling around the street. He was, after all, wearing that eye-searing jumpsuit. The Uchiha picked up his pace in anticipation of issuing his challenge. The Rookie-of-the-Year felt his blood quicken. His eyes were itching in anticipation of activating his Sharingan. There was a definite rush in facing a worthy opponent.

"I-It sounds like you had an eventful month training under Jiraiya-sama," a feminine voice Sasuke had no recognition of said between giggles.

 _'Naruto's clone wasn't kidding,'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief. Naruto appeared as if he didn't have a care in the world. The Uzumaki loudmouth was walking close to a girl wearing a baggy beige jacket and standard shinobi pants. Occasionally, Naruto would playfully emphasize a point by grabbing the girl by the shoulder and pulling her close.

"Hey, Hinata...do you want to grab a bi..." Naruto started to ask a question, but it died as he saw Sasuke approach. "Yo! Sasuke!"

"Naruto," Sasuke responded to the greeting.

Naruto's smile continued to dominate his features. "What's up? One of my kage bunshin dispelled and sent me memories about you wanting a match."

Sasuke actually _flinched_. "How is that possible?"

"Turns out," Naruto began his answer. The aura around the little gathering suddenly felt brighter. The jinchūriki and Hokage candidate was excited for the opportunity to hopefully impress two of his favorite people. "Kage bunshin transfer all their memories back to me when they go 'poof'!"

"All of them?" Sasuke was shocked. The possibilities of that revelation were _insane!_ He had seen Naruto produce dozens of kage bunshin!

"All. Of. Them." Naruto's face was almost smug. "I can't fight you right now...I'm...kinda on a date."

Sasuke was about to express his doubt, but he turned his attention to the Hyūga girl at Naruto's side. She was smiling shyly and there was definitely a blush dusting her cheeks.

 _'The_ _Usuratonkachi_ _actually got a date...how does that even_ happen?'Sasuke thought.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to fight me," Sasuke stated definitively.

Naruto chuckled. "Heck yeah, I want to fight you. There's just a lot going on right now though. I can't talk about it all...not to anyone who isn't a Jonin. I'd love to, but it's pretty top-secret..."

Sasuke could tell Naruto was telling the truth. For one, Naruto was too dumb at times to tell an effective lie. Two, Sasuke's best friend held nothing back from those Naruto considered to be precious. Third, Naruto had a fire in his eyes.

"How long will it be?" Sasuke asked.

"Soon!" Naruto promised. "I really want to fight you."

"But not today," Sasuke pointed out hotly.

"But not today," Naruto confirmed. His smile said 'I'm sorry' with more veracity than any amount of words could.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Come find me after your _date._ And don't send a kage bunshin, either."

"Alright," Naruto agreed. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment and walked off. The jinchūriki beamed as Sasuke half-walked, half-stormed off. The Uchiha prodigy had acknowledged Naruto in a stronger manner than he ever had before.

"I-I hope you didn't make him upset," Hinata spoke up. Naruto could tell she was more worried about someone being mad at Naruto than anything.

"Nah, he's not mad. That's Sasuke in a _good_ mood. We're a lot more alike than we'd admit," Naruto finished with a laugh. "Me and Sasuke...we aren't the most patient people."

"Oh." Hinata was doubly relieved. One, she was glad Sasuke wasn't mad at Naruto. Two, hearing Naruto admit a flaw made him more accessible. Hinata's boyfriend, well _hopefully_ her boyfriend, seemed that much more human now. The admission made this moment less dream-like and more grounded in reality.

That made it all the better.

"I'll talk with Sasuke later. Right now, I need your help, _Hinata-sensei,_ to pick out some formal clothes. I, might, _maybe_...probably, don't have any other than our standard issue funeral robes," Naruto announced with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

 _'Naruto-kun isn't a very formal person to begin with,'_ Hinata thought with a light giggle. _'I really shouldn't have been expecting anything else.'_

"I would love to help you, Naruto-kun," Hinata declared. She paused as she pressed her fingers together. "Y-You won't be getting rid of your jumpsuit will you?"

Naruto hummed questioningly. "I love this thing! Why would I get rid of this monument to awesomeness?"

It shocked Naruto when his date breathed a sigh of relief. "G-Good...I think it's cute."

Hinata's quiet announcement caused something to click in Naruto's head.

_'Oh right...the bet! The bet_ _I just won!'_

"Hinata! You are even more awesome than I thought! I thought I was the only one who liked my jumpsuit!"

"Naruto-kun wouldn't be Naruto-kun without wearing orange," Hinata stammered out. Naruto's enthusiastic and sudden proximity was overwhelmingly intoxicating.

"It gets better! I had actually forgotten about it, but you helped me win a bet with Ero-Sennin!" Naruto announced. "After getting me an outfit to wear to the Ho-well, the event I have soon and lunch, we have to go rub this in Ero-Sennin's face!"

Hinata laughed a bit, but it was soon cut off by an over-enthusiastic hug. Once again, Naruto's proximity overwhelmed her. Her vision blurred a bit, but she held on. Fortunately, whoever had healed the damage to her heart had done an exceptional job.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun."

As Naruto guided Hinata towards the closest formal shop he could find, he started considering if he should declare today a national holiday when he became Hokage.

* * *

Jiraiya needed a drink. He needed a drink very badly. The conversation with Hideki had caused a whole lot of headaches. One, the mission report Jiraiya was using as a cover to poke around _did_ raise some questions. There were definitely patterns cropping up. Patterns Cryptology, Mil-Int, and Jiraiya's own network should have noticed. That pissed Jiraiya off as not only had it made the invasion that much worse, but it was a slight to his professional pride.

Next, the brat was actually in the running!

It boggled the Toad Sage's mind that Naruto wasn't only picking up votes, but actually had more than Jiraiya did! Granted, Jiraiya was publicly against taking The Hat. He was in charge of all Konoha's foreign human intelligence networks and wanted to devote himself to training Naruto. Still, he was a Sannin and Naruto was a fresh-faced Genin who _still_ couldn't produce a viable bunshin.

There was a very strong chance the boy could actually _win!_

 _'I'm proud of how far Naruto has come, but he's not ready...'_ Jiraiya thought as he started heading for one of his favorite holes-in-the-wall. _'Still, ready or not, he just might be elected. I'm going to need to start preparing for that. There are a lot of people I don't want getting their claws in my godson.'_

It didn't take long for memories of Minato's election to Hokage to seep into every corner of Jiraiya's mind. The look of shock was priceless. Kushina's Mach-four 'glomp' was still legendary in Konoha. It still brought a smile to Jiraiya's face seeing how happy the boy he had grown to love like a son had been in that moment.

He wondered if his quasi-grandson/godson would react the same way.

"Who am I kidding, he'll be like his mom!" Jiraiya said out loud before busting into a storm of laughter.

"Who'll be like whose mom?"

 _'Speak of the devil and he will appear,'_ The Super-pervet semi-lamented.

"Well, brat, that's a long story." The veteran ninja immediately shut up when he finished turning around. Naruto wasn't alone. Jiraiya couldn't spill those secrets, even if he decided he _would_ spill those secrets, to anyone other than Naruto right now. At least Naruto had the good sense to bring a girl along with him. _'There's hope for the kid yet,'_ Jiraiya admitted. From the looks of it, the girl was Hiashi's oldest. _'Not a bad choice, Naruto. Your mom would probably approve of the choice. She'd laugh though. Kushina continued the Uzumaki female tradition of the brutal friendzone with Hizashi.'_

"Hinata and I have time," Naruto said with a smirk.

Jiraiya sighed. "Kid, it's something I can tell only you. S-rank."

"Well, _crap_ ," Naruto groused. Even Hiashi's daughter, Hinata Jiraiya thought, looked disappointed.

"If it makes you feel better..." Jiraiya was going to regret this, he just knew it. "You've got a real shot."

"Did you hear that Hinata? I have a shot! I could actually win!" Naruto yelled. In his excitement, he wrapped Hinata into a hug so tight it could double as the world's most comforting sarcophagus.

Hinata managed to squeak out, "T-That's g-great, Naruto-kun!" The physically powerful hug and her own confusion about just what the heck Naruto was talking about made her occasional stammer reappear.

Jiraiya watched the exchange and was glad to see that Naruto was overall very happy. He didn't know this girl, but he _did_ know Naruto had made a vow on her blood. For all appearances, the brat seemed crazy for the young lady. Jiraiya doubted he'd _have to_ , but the sage was perfectly willing to put the fear of every God known or forgotten by man into her if she hurt his godson.

"So, what are you doing here, brat? I told you we aren't training until tomorrow," Jiraiya rumbled.

Naruto put a slightly dizzy Hinata down, Jiraiya was proud to note the boy still had an arm around her shoulder, and snickered. "I win, Ero-sennin."

"You win?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow. He cast a glance at Naruto's evident girlfriend. The Hyūga kunoichi blushed under the attention and nodded. "Well, I'll need to hear it and why. I'm _not_ just going to take Naruto's word for it."

Hinata chewed her lips for a bit. This was a tiny bit embarrassing. Naruto had told her of his teacher's 'habits'. She was also acutely aware of the man's legendary reputation. "I-I like Naruto-kun's jumpsuit. T-To me, it is cute. I can't see Naruto wearing anything else."

 _'He'll probably be wearing the Hokage's robes soon, get used to the idea of something else,'_ Jiraiya mentally complained.

"Damn, brat, you did it! I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Tomorrow, I'll get some of your Kage Bunshin started on storage scrolls. _You'll_ be working on that jutsu I promised." Jiraiya crossed his arms. He wanted to show everyone that he's in charge.

"Hey, can I bring my team and Hinata?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Absolutely not," he said adamantly. The two young shinobi visibly deflated. "There's something the two of us need to talk about, privately. It's not something to be shared with anyone else. Master and Apprentice stuff."

"Okay," Naruto relented. Jiraiya's tone was stony. The young man _really_ didn't want to get a Sannin mad at him. Orochimaru had already tried to kill him. There was no way Naruto wanted another super-powerful ninja gunning for him!

"Don't feel bad. Tomorrow will change your life!" Jiraiya declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't sleep. It was bad enough that tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow, the Hokage candidates would be officially announced and the debates would begin. Jiraiya had informed Naruto, after Hinata left, as she wasn't allowed to know who was nominated yet, that the process for selecting a Hokage was usually far more streamlined. This election was different for a few reasons. One, the Daimyo believed that a bloodless, thorough selection of a Hokage would demonstrate Konoha's unity to the rest of the world. If they could make everyone believe for a few months that Konoha was unconcerned by the aftermath of the invasion and confident enough to stare down the other nations, that a full-scale war could be avoided. Second, the election of the Hokage _could_ lead to full-scale war! The Daimyo wasn't sure how the candidates, particularly Naruto and Asuma, would translate their grief over the Third Hokage's death into policy. The civilian government had to be prepared for all possibilities. The election process would allow the Daimyo and his court time to view and influence any possible drive towards conflict.

Finally, the Daimyo wanted to show the world he still had influence in shinobi matters. Jiraiya promised Naruto that the Land of Fire's Daimyo wasn't as stupid as the Land of Wind's Daimyo.

" _Don't worry, our Daimyo wants to feel and look important. He's not dumb enough to try to be the sole power in the country. We're too popular with the mob,"_ Jiraiya had assured Naruto.

The fact that Naruto was about to meet the Daimyo and be officially nominated for Hokage was enough to keep him far too wired for sleep. Then there had been the _rest_ Naruto's day.

Needless to say, Jiraiya had been horribly, almost _asshole-ishly_ , underselling how huge the day would turn out...

The morning had started early. Naruto had wanted to get some training in alone. He headed to the training ground and was working on his taijutsu against one of his kage bunshin. It was probably Naruto's favorite warm up. The young Hokage candidate was working off a ton of nervous energy. Ero-sennin had sent him reeling. After Hinata had left, Jiraiya had told Naruto what they would be working on later.

First, Jiraiya revealed that he was going to uphold his end of the bet. Naruto was going to learn one of the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu: the Rasengan! Ero-sennin was even going to throw in the storage scrolls! The Rasengan alone would earn Naruto a great amount of respect. Storage scrolls were just plain useful. It was also important for Naruto to expand his arsenal. He hated to admit it, but he was the least versatile Hokage Candidate in the history of Konoha.

That had gotten Naruto thinking as he had walked towards Training Ground Three. He needed to figure out a few more jutsu. Naruto's taijutsu was decent, not great, but decent. He only knew five jutsu, and he _still_ couldn't quite produce a single bunshin. Uzumaki Naruto was nothing if not determined or stubborn and had continued to practice the Bunshin no Jutsu. The still-technically-a-Gennin had _finally_ mastered the basic jutsu about a week after returning from Wave. _'Maybe the toads know something they could teach me?'_ Naruto made an inference. He was actually proud of how he had connected one piece of knowledge to another.

Then there was the big one, the thought that had led Naruto to connect the toads to his limited jutsu arsenal. Ero-Sennin was going to take Naruto to Mount Myōboku to tell him something 'Naruto probably wants as much as The Hat.' Naruto wasn't the most book-smart person in the village. He was, however, far more perceptive than almost everyone gave him credit for. The news had hit Naruto hard. He had collapsed in a heap as he realized what Jiraiya was planning to reveal. The boy had asked, begged really, for the Sannin to just tell Naruto then and there. Jiraiya had refused, saying that he needed time to prepare himself as well. There had clearly been pain behind the Toad Sage's eyes. Naruto immediately knew that Jiraiya had a personal connection to the story.

Jiraiya knew who Naruto's parents were and clearly missed them.

 _'Ero-sennin will tell me later,'_ Naruto reminded himself to calm his nerves and push back the void in his heart demanding to be filled. He had been expecting his clone to try another attack, but the kage bunshin had stopped.

"What the heck?" Naruto snapped at his clone. "The whole point of this is training! If I zone out, _kick my ass_ to punish me for being a dumbass!"

"Sasuke's coming," the kage bunshin pointed out before dispelling. Naruto grinned. Sasuke was actually about ten minutes early. Naruto had expected his friend to arrive early. Sasuke was probably caught off guard by being beaten to the training ground by Naruto.

"Morning, Sasuke," Naruto said enthusiastically. He was really excited to have this match against Sasuke. Naruto wasn't lying about wanting to fight Sasuke. If Sasuke hadn't caught Naruto in the middle of his informal date with Hinata, Naruto would have probably asked if they could have started the fight then and there. Hinata's presence stopped Naruto from the fight. For one, he was actually enjoying his time with the shy Hyūga girl. Two, he really needed to get those clothes. Finally, busting up the shopping district wouldn't exactly help his chances to become Hokage. That being said, Naruto had quickly found Sasuke at the Uchiha's apartment that evening. They had quickly set up a very early spar. Naruto's challenge even got a smile out of his usually taciturn friend.

"You're here early." Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Couldn't sleep. Today...today's going to be huge. Starting right now," Naruto announced.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's explanation. A rare smirk flashed on his face as he acknowledged Naruto's eagerness. "Is this going to be no-holds barred?"

"Not today," Naruto reluctantly confessed. "The next few days are pretty big for me. I can't talk about them. Don't ask, I'd rather not go to jail. I say, taijutsu, no shuriken or kunai, Kage Bunshin, and your Fireball Jutsu only?"

The Last Uchiha closed his eyes without a word. Words weren't necessary as his active two-tomoe Sharingan spoke louder than any word in any language spoken by man. Naruto's bravery spoke very loudly as well. He _held_ eye-contact with an active Sharingan for a few seconds with a smile.

There was one aspect of Naruto's eye-contact that spoke even louder than his bravery: his trust.

Naruto trusted Sasuke not to use a genjutsu, even subconsciously, before the fight began. A flare of remorse and acceptance caused the shadows of Itachi's fell message and the seductive whispers of Orochimaru's Seal coordinating their tempting calls for more power to recede.

"When do we start?" Sasuke finally asked.

"One..." Naruto began his count with smile. The two young men entered their respective taijutsu stances.

"Two..."

"Three!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Naruto surged forward and summoned a gigantic horde of kage bunshin. The shadow clones released a great war cry which caused every bird roosting nearby to take wing. Sasuke had retreated as he anticipated Naruto's opening gambit.

He finished the required hand-seals and shouted, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke watched as the enormous orb of fire chakra raced to meet the gaggle of Naruto clones. Several dispelled before the jutsu even connected. The others fell to the power of the jutsu.

Sasuke was pleased that he had mastered the Grand Fireball jutsu to the point where he only required the Snake, Ram, and Monkey seals. That satisfaction was rivaled by concern as Orochimaru's seal flared slightly. Sasuke struggled to remember Kakashi's instructions about suppressing Orochimaru's seal. The momentary distraction almost caused Sasuke to miss the sound of something hitting the ground behind him.

Naruto cursed loudly as Sasuke managed to substitute away from the four Narutos approaching from behind him. The real Naruto landed a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Let's see how much that Sharingan helps you out!" Naruto shouted out a challenge and made a second wave of shadow clones. The jinchūriki was confident that the number of clones had obscured Sasuke's view of the actual Naruto. He quickly made the Ram, Snake, and Tiger seals. Two dozen standard bunshin joined the charge. Naruto seriously doubted they'd actually fool Sasuke. Instead, he was banking on Sasuke being shocked that Naruto could even make a standard bunshin. If he could distract Sasuke for even a moment, then he'd start to gain the upper hand.

Sasuke, for his part, was actually smiling. The experience of precognition the Sharingan provided was incredible when fighting against numerous opponents. Naruto's clones were giving it their all and Sasuke felt elated. Sasuke blocked a punch from one of Naruto's kage bunshin and countered with a spinning back-fist to the side of the head that dispelled the clone. If he had lacked the Sharingan, the jumping ax kick from a second kage bunshin would have knocked the Uchiha prodigy out. Once again, Sasuke made expert use of the precognitive abilities of his clan's legendary Dōjutsu. He threw an upper cut that _should_ have hit the leaping clone's knee.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto, and the leaping kage bunshin, another kage bunshin managed to land a front kick to Sasuke's kidney. The kick, while incredibly painful, did not knock Sasuke down. It pushed him forward and allowed the hit to strike a very sensitive area that instantly dispelled the clone.

"Oi! You bastard! I get my clone's memories, remember?!"

"Sorry!" Sasuke hissed through the pain in his back. Naruto had hit _hard_. The kage bunshin resumed their charge. However, Sasuke had pinpointed the real Naruto's position. He quickly pulled a strategy Kakashi had exploited during the Bell Test. The Last Uchiha substituted himself with one of Naruto's clones. Sasuke then performed a seal-less henge. Sasuke became yet another Naruto...and clocked one of the other kage bunshin the back of the head. "We should have attacked!"

"Dude! What the heck!" The clone spat back. It reared back to deliver a punch, but Sasuke quickly substituted with another kage bunshin. "Nice try, teme!"

Sasuke wasn't sure which stung more, his gambit being detected or Naruto's right hook connecting. The Uchiha quickly realized Naruto had overextended with his punch. Naruto's enthusiasm was a huge strength and a huge weakness. Sasuke lashed out with a front snap kick. The fact that his target didn't explode into a cloud of chakra-rich smoke was the most satisfying part of Sasuke's week. Naruto coughed and grimaced in pain from the powerful attack. The spar was surprisingly even.

"This isn't over yet, **Naruto!"** Sasuke shouted as he charged.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto countered.

The Uchiha smirked as he realized he had the advantage. His Sharingan eyes allowed him to anticipate Naruto's moves. An almost instinctive plan was forming in Sasuke's head. He would dodge slightly to the left. His punch would hit home with little interference.

Alas, Sasuke had become over-reliant on his Dōjutsu. The last thing the prodigy expected was for a pair of Naruto's clones to throw themselves in Sasuke's path and willingly dispel. "Shit!" Sasuke shouted as the chakra smoke disguised Naruto's approach. _'I have to commit!'_

" **Sasuke!"**

" **Naruto!"**

The first thing each boy registered was their respective opponent's fist emerging from the chakra smoke. Dodging was an impossibility, even Sasuke with his Sharingan couldn't react in time. The punches hit home and launched both shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground with an audible crunch. The spar was over.

* * *

Abe Hideki was walking alongside his cousin Abe Takumi's Gennin Team. Hideki had agreed to help with Team Takumi while his cousin recovered from wounds received during the invasion. The Jonin sighed as he nursed a limp. The limp was from a minor wound sustained in his recent C-rank. Hideki hadn't expected to be forced into being a temporary Jonin-sensei so soon.

 _'At least they are solid Genin,'_ Abe thought. Takumi, hopefully, would be recovered soon. _'I don't need to worry about this on top of the upcoming Hokage election. The Daimyo is really pushing this 'demonstration of Konoha and the Land of Fire's stability' hard. At least he's not screwing us over like the Wind Daimyo did to Suna.'_

The upcoming election was causing quite the stir even without the Daimyo sticking his nose into Konoha's internal affairs. The two leading candidates were Tsunade of the Sannin...and Gennin Uzumaki Naruto. Hideki was not convinced a Gennin, no matter how powerful, had the credentials to even be considered for Hokage. Still, the Jonin was curious as to what so many of his peers saw in the boy.

"You _clearly_ hit the ground first, _Usuratonkachi._ That means I win," a voice Hideki was unfamiliar with declared.

"Teme..." the second voice was recognizable. Hideki had been with one of the teams that had found Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto following Mizuki's treason. "We had a great spar. I think its safe to call it a draw. The two of us...we're teammates. Friends even."

"Still, one of us had to win." The Jonin and his Gennin rounded a corner and saw the Hokage Candidate and the young man who just spoke starting to sit up.

"I think we both 'won'," Naruto announced. "You pulled some nice moves in the fight, Sasuke. The trick with the substitution and henge was brilliant."

Sasuke grunted. "If it was so brilliant, how'd you see through it?"

"Simple, the kage bunshin dispelled the second it realized what you had done. If it had held on for a few more seconds, you would have managed to clock me."

"I'm not progressing fast enough," the Uchiha admitted in a rare moment of vulnerability.

Naruto's chuckle earned the blond-headed boy a harsh glare from his friend. "Sasuke, if we got to our goals as fast as we wanted, would it be worth it? I mean, I've wanted to be Hokage since I could say the word. Would that have been a good thing for Konoha if I got The Hat when I was five?"

"No, because there's no way I'd accept ramen being the only legal food," Sasuke said in complete seriousness.

"See? And would I have been prepared for the invasion? The answer, obviously, is hell no," Naruto admitted.

"We've got to earn everything. I know you, Sasuke, you there's no way you'd simply accept something as a gift. The two of us...we've got to earn it."

The Uchiha was silent. He didn't want to concede the point, but didn't want to say that Naruto was wrong either. Instead, he settled for an observation. "A team is here to use the ground."

"Morning," Naruto announced proudly after a quick stretch. "We didn't destroy anything, so you're good to go!"

"Appreciated," Akane, one of Takumi's Gennin, said flatly.

"Don't mention it!" Naruto deflected the sarcasm. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way. This entirely too serious dude is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke, forced into an introduction, simply nodded politely.

"Team Abe," Keichi, the oldest member of the cell, said in return.

Naruto flashed a thumbs-up. "Nice to meet you all. Have fun training. Sasuke and I'll clear out for you."

As Hideki watched Naruto and Sasuke depart, he readily admitted that the boy's potential was obvious. No one could doubt his power. The defeat of Suna's Bijū put that concern to rest. The portion of the the conversation Hideki overheard had allayed some fears. Naruto had critiqued Sasuke's failed gambit quickly, professionally, and still maintained a friendly air. It was a good start. The Jonin was still going to vote for Tsunade of the Sannin, but he was damn sure going to advocate that Uzumaki Naruto be promoted to Chuunin. In a few years, the Uzumaki boy would become a Jonin. After Naruto guided a Gennin team or two, Tsunade would likely be in a position to retire. _Then_ Naruto would be ready to become Hokage.

_'Even in the off chance he wins, at least it won't be the apocalyptic mistake I had originally feared.'_

Naruto was not privy to Abe Hideki's private thoughts, but he had observed how the Jonin had been impressed by both Gennin. The spar with Sasuke had made the day a big deal. Naruto had expected that to be the highlight of his day until Jiraiya dragged him off for training.

_'Of course, the hits kept coming...'_

Sasuke and Naruto had just decided on where to eat after a rather heated Rock-Paper-Scissors match. Tragically for Naruto, he had failed to secure a meal at Ichiraku. Instead, they were eating at a basic cafe Naruto had never heard of.

Sasuke was a private person and selected a booth in the back. "There's something I want to ask you, Naruto."

The Uzumaki finishing chugging his glass of ice water. "Sup, Sasuke?"

"How much has Jiraiya taught you?"

"Not much," Naruto admitted truthfully. He wasn't prepared to reveal the Kyūbi to Sasuke yet. He was close, but not quite ready. The Hokage Election was stressful enough. _'I'll tell him after the elections...'_ "He's mostly focused on chakra control."

It was completely true. Jiraiya had worked on Naruto controlling his own chakra...and the demon fox's. "I also signed the Toad Summoning Contract!"

"Other than the toads..." Sasuke probed.

"Nothing," Naruto groused. "I had to have Hinata's help in winning a bet to learn anything else."

"What will he be teaching you?" Sasuke asked after taking a bite of his meal.

"Storage scrolls and one of the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu! I'm really excited about this one. It'll be able to compete with the Chidori!"

"If Jiraiya-sama is teaching you, what I think he's teaching you..." Kakashi had somehow slipped into the booth with his two students. Their reaction pleased Kakashi greatly. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and grabbed a kunai from his pouch in a single fluid motion. Naruto had created two kage bunshin immediately next to Kakashi. They both had kunai aimed at his throat. The Copy-nin noticed three more Shadow Clones holding the Snake hand-seal in preparation to execute the Kawarimi no jutsu. "Good work you two! Caught off guard and you still managed to throw together a nice little escape plan."

"How long have you been here, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked hotly.

"Don't worry, I haven't intruded too much on your little bromance," Kakashi joked. The two young men actually leaked a bit of Killing Intent at the joke. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in the village. I'm going to try to get Team Seven together as soon as possible."

"And?" Sasuke ground out. There was clearly more to the infamous Jonin's tale.

"It'll be after the Daimyo's Horse and Pony Show of an election," Kakashi admitted as he leaned back in the booth. "Speaking of which...I've put in good words for both of you. At the 'ceremony' all the Jonin are required to attend, I'll mention this little encounter."

The two shinobi relaxed. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan while Naruto dispelled his kage bunshin. Naruto nearly blurted out a question, 'Are you saying what I think you're saying?' Strangely, Kakashi read Naruto perfectly. "To answer that question, Naruto...a little bit, yes. Well, I'll let you finish you lunch! Ta-ta!"

 _'Kakashi is going to put in a good word for me at the elections! I know Kakashi-sensei will say I'm not ready, but still! It might 'accidentally' swing a few votes! If I can get a few more, I really might win!'_ Naruto looked down to hide his triumphant grin...and noticed that his sensei had taken his last Ray Tempura. Sasuke noticed Naruto's dark look and flicked his gaze to his own food. Kakashi had stolen his last tomato and okaka omusubi!

"Kakashi!" Both students looked up and noticed that their teacher had disappeared with a shunshin.

"I kinda hate him sometimes..." Naruto lamented. Sasuke nodded in agreement. _'Still, it's nice to know Kakashi-sensei is supporting us. I'm_ still _going to put him on a week of D-ranks for stealing my tempura!'_

Lunch had actually ended on a high note. Naruto had pretty much convinced Sasuke to join him in a vengeance prank to punish Kakashi for stealing their food. Naruto wasn't sure how he was going pull off a prank on a world-renowned Jonin like Kakashi. Still, it would be fun...and hopefully Naruto would get to abuse a bit of his future political power. _'I might even cackle!'_

As Naruto exited his apartment post gathering some training supplies, he wondered exactly how Ero-sennin would teach him the Rasengan. Naruto was hoping that he'd be able to master the justu quickly. That way the Hokage Candidate could move on to the Fourth's _other_ signature jutsu!. It would be so cool to learn the Flying Thunder God! Sadly, that required crazy chakra control. Naruto knew one of his 'areas to work on' was his chakra control.

 _'I guess it'll be a while before I learn that jutsu!'_ Naruto lamented, but took comfort in the fact that he would eventually learn that unstoppable jutsu.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto recognized Kiba's voice, especially since Akamaru barked to emphasis the point. The possible Godaime Hokage turned on the balls of his feet and grinned. He actually kinda liked Team Eight as a whole. Hinata, as Naruto had said at Training Ground Three before his match with Neji, was the kind of person Naruto liked. Shino struck him as dependable, and Kiba was sometimes cool.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. He immediately brightened as he focused on the girl he had a semi-date with yesterday. "Hey, Hinata! I hope you had fun yesterday."

"I-I had a lovely time," Hinata answered. She was blushing furiously as being put on the spot was something that made her uncomfortable. Kiba and Shino looked back and forth between the shinobi present. Their gaze eventually settled on their teammate. "N-Naruto-kun and I had an unplanned date."

"Truly?" Shino asked protectively.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Hinata and I had a semi-date."

"What the hell is a 'semi-date'?" Kiba snapped.

"We just sort of hung out," Naruto explained. "A real date is kinda like a prank. It takes planning and has to be unique."

Team Eight accepted that explanation. That explanation made sense, even while they were a bit uncomfortable with how Naruto compared a date with a prank. Naruto made small talk, and explained to Kiba that he had _just_ had a spar with Sasuke and was off to train with Jiraiya. The Inuzuka Genin and Ninken were both disappointed that their rematch with Naruto would have to wait.

 _'That went well,'_ Naruto thought. Kiba and Akamaru had been a tough out in the Preliminaries. Naruto was confident in his improvements since then and was eager for another shot at those two. Sadly, it would have to wait for some time.

Naruto did not head straight to the Training Ground Jiraiya had set up for their lesson. The first place Naruto checked was the area overlooking the Women's Public Bath. Jiraiya was exactly where Naruto expected to find him.

"Good job, brat," Jiraiya praised his apprentice without turning his attention from the bevy of beauties bathing below. He suddenly chuckled as he thought of the alliteration his thoughts had used. "I was hoping you'd come here first. It shows you're paying attention to patterns and prior experience. Very good."

"Wait, _this_ was part of my training too?" The disbelief in Naruto's voice was as naked as half the women in the nearby baths.

"Damn straight. We're ninja, Naruto. That means we aren't just soldiers. Shinobi are assassins, spies, and saboteurs, too. Know what all of those have in common? They all require you to know details about your objective. That's why I'm proud of you for showing up here first."

Naruto was not only mollified by his teacher's explanation, he was ecstatic. He hadn't expected to learn something so quickly! "It's like that saying in the Tower. You've got to have brains as well as power."

"Off to a great start today!" Jiraiya finally turned around. "We're actually going to work here for a bit. Take your shoes off. We're going to do some Extreme Extreme Water Walking."

"Huh?" Naruto struggled with his jacket. He was still sore from sparring Sasuke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Jiraiya announced a bit too excitedly. A second Ero-sennin appeared in a puff of smoke. "You are going to spar with my shadow clone while keeping afloat!"

"Are you crazy? I've barely managed to stay afloat on my own! Plus, I've already sparred with Sasuke today. I'm still sore."

"Tough shit," Jiraiya's clone declared without a trace of sympathy. "Do you think I got a break from fighting in the Second Shinobi World War? Be thankful that you're finding and surpassing your limits in training rather than crashing into them on the battlefield."

Naruto gulped as he walked out on the water. His control was shot because Ero-Sennin's words had really hit home. He was going to be Hokage one day, hopefully very soon, and he could not afford limits! Naruto would have to be strong to protect everything he held dear. That single sentence from Ero-sennin had done more to make Naruto understand the position of Hokage than any of the lectures from the Academy.

His resolve found its steel. "That's it! That is exactly what I want to see!" Jiraiya praised his student. "Shinobi are those who endure! To endure, you need _guts!"_

Naruto brightened at the continued praise...and was punished for it. The Toad Sage's kage bunshin landed on the water in a crouch. Jiraiya's doppelganger executed a quick hook kick that forced Naruto underwater. The young man exploded from the hot spring cursing Jiraiya's underhanded tactics and how freaking hot the water was.

"Part of your training, kid." Jiraiya's voice was completely void of sympathy. He was very proud that Naruto didn't sulk, but immediately went on the offensive. Occasionally, the boy would curse as his feet slipped into the near boiling water. _'Still, he's making incredible progress. He stayed on Bunta's head for an entire day. I think he'll have this down by the time we finish!'_

The two gutsy shinobi were both very pleased when the original Ero-sennin called for a halt to the sparring. Naruto grimaced as Jiraiya quizzed him on what he picked up in regards to Jiraiya's fighting style. The relentless questions continued as the Master and Apprentice reached their training ground.

Jiraiya produced a few storage scrolls and spread them around a small part of Training Ground Seventeen.

"Create a dozen clones." Jiraiya watched intently as Naruto followed orders. The Toad Sage quickly created three clones of his own. Naruto laughed as Jiraiya's clones bossed his own kage bunshin around.

"They'll be training with storage scrolls and basic fuinjutsu," Jiraiya explained while motioning for Naruto to follow. "Now, for the jutsu..."

"What is it Ero-sennin? I know it'll be awesome since it was _Namikaze Minato's_ , but how does the Rasengan compare to the Hiraishin? What rank is it? How does it work!?" Naruto rattled off question after question.

"The Rasengan is a completely different jutsu than the Hiraishin. The Rasengan is the most advanced form of shape transformation in the world. Most importantly, it doesn't require hand-seals. As for the rank, it's an A-rank technique. Don't worry about the Hiraishin yet anyway. That isn't your legacy like the Rasengan.. Senju Tobirama invented the Hiraishin, even if Minato perfected it. Minato would have wanted you to learn the Rasengan first anyway..." Jiraiya's voice actually hitched. He missed Minato even after all these years. That annoying, somewhat uptight, prodigy was damn near Jiraiya's son.

Naruto fell silent as he took in his teacher's emotions. Eventually, he whispered a simple, "I'm sorry."

"For what? _Living?_ " Jiraiya thundered. "Don't you dare apologize for living, brat! Since Minato isn't around to get angry at you for that, I will...even if he'd probably find it impossible to get mad at you. Kushina on the other hand..."

"I...I don't understand, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto stumbled over the words. For once, the Jinchūriki didn't call his teacher Ero-sennin. After that outburst, Ero-sennin would be a really bad choice of words.

"You will soon enough," Jiraiya said cryptically before summoning a toad. "Tell Ma and Pa it's time."

The Toad nodded and disappeared. "W-What's going on, Ero-sennin?" The moment of caution passed as Naruto's mood stabilized just enough to fall back into the familiar routines.

Jiraiya only grinned. "Try not to throw up. Reverse summoning is a _bitch."_

Naruto realized just how much Jiraiya enjoyed trolling people with horrible, nigh-unforgivable, understatements. The younger man's mind and body weren't prepared for the reverse summoning. Naruto's stomach churned. _'Thank goodness I've already used up most of my lunch...'_ Naruto thought woozily. For once, Naruto was grateful for the presence of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. The nausea quickly passed and Naruto was able to get a look at his surroundings.

It was a paradise. The sun warmed the tropical environment to the perfect temperature. Plant life and dozens of toads created a bright, colorful palette that had no equal anywhere in the world. Jiraiya graciously allowed the young man his moment of awe. He remembered his first trip to Mount Myōboku. Naruto laughed as he dashed off to explore and introduce himself to the various toads in the immediate area.

"This place...This place is incredible, Ero-sennin! Am I really going to learn the Fourth's jutsu here?"

"No," Jiraiya said gently as soon as the awestruck and excited teen skidded to a halt. The veteran shinobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This is where you'll learn your _father's_ jutsu."

The world suddenly stopped. Naruto's young mind failed to comprehend the beautiful surroundings that had enraptured him. The sounds of the jungles and the conversations of toads felt muted and ever more distant. If Naruto could have seen the insides of his throat, he readily believed it would have resembled the parched, rough material that Gaara was encased in following his transformation.

This was just all too much. His mind, his heart, his very soul could barely take this revelation. Naruto was finding it hard enough to keep it together following his nomination. The emotional shock was part of the reason he had asked out Hinata. _That_ was part of Naruto's original plan. After the Chuunin Exams, Naruto had expected to be promoted to Chuunin. After rubbing his promotion in Sasuke's face for a bit, he would have asked out Hinata and started going on, hopefully, a few dates. He'd take some kickass missions and make Jonin on his sixteenth birthday. Two years of A and S-rank missions would lead into his own Gennin team. Then, after _his_ students made Chuunin before Sasuke's students, he'd be ready for the Hokage's Hat then.

 _'I...I never thought I'd say this, but I_ will _be a bit disappointed making Hokage so soon. I was really looking forward to having a Gennin team...'_

That return of coherent thought gave Naruto just enough of a mental spark to erupt. "You **asshole!** You. **Asshole!** I know you said today would change my life, but not this much! Why...why tell me now? How do you even know?"

"I know because I'm your Godfather. I may be the shittiest Godfather in human history, but I'm still your Godfather. Your parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, chose your name from the hero of my first novel. Which _wasn't_ a porno by the way."

Naruto desperately used his forearms to wipe away his tears. "I-It's bad enough that he sealed the Fox in me...it would have been so much worse if I had gotten my name out of smut."

"Kushina, your mom, _hated_ my Icha Icha series. I think she threatened to beat me with a frying pan once a month for not writing more books like The Tale of The Gutsy Shinobi."

"Why did they have to die? Why seal that fox in me?" Naruto asked in a very small voice.

"What I'm about to tell you is a State Secret. You can't tell anyone right now. If, when, you become Hokage, you'll be limited to your Advisers and certain Jonin." Naruto nodded at Jiraiya's words. "The Kyūbi wasn't just a rampaging act of nature. It was an act of war. Naruto, this will be the first of many difficult words...but you aren't the first Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. In a way...you are carrying on an Uzumaki family tradition that began with Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the First Hokage. The second Jinchūriki was Uzumaki Kushina."

"M-Ma?" Naruto's whisper was so at odds from the rambunctious pain in the ass Jiraiya had grown fond of.

"Your mom. Heh, I'm sure I'll get this question..." Jiraiya laughed as he opened a storage scroll. He produced a few balloons. "I'm going to share the story of how Minato and Kushina got together. While I tell the story, I want you to work on this jutsu. Feel free to make a bunch of Shadow Clones."

"O-Okay," Naruto agreed as he followed Jiraiya to a nearby stream. "So...how did they meet?"

Jiraiya smiled as his gambit seemed to be paying off. There was no way Naruto would accept any bullocks about 'Minato couldn't ask any other parent to do what he wouldn't do himself'. That would result in one thing: Naruto hating his parents. Jiraiya would sooner dedicate himself to celibacy and cut his own balls off before letting that happen. Those two would have made damn fine parents! Instead, Jiraiya was going to 'introduce' Naruto to his parents.

"The jutsu I'm going to teach you was your dad's, obviously. It's called the Rasengan and it's based off something that furball in your gut can do," Jiraiya began to explain the jutsu. "The first stage of learning the Rasengan is to spin your chakra. If you do it right, you'll pop the balloon."

Naruto accepted the first balloon and gave it a whirl. He was determined to master the jutsu fast. "Ero-sennin...how long did it take Pa to master this jutsu?"

"Years," Jiraiya admitted. He saw what Naruto was planning. "Kid, if you can pop that balloon by the time I finish your parents' love story, I'll teach you something your mom taught me."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he summoned the largest horde of Kage Bunshin Jiraiya had ever seen. "Half of you, grab a balloon and get started! The other half, pay attention!"

Jiraiya had always enjoyed having a captive audience. There was something about close to a hundred and fifty smiling Narutos standing, sitting, or in a few cases, hanging upside down from tree branches.

_'He reminds me so damn much of Kushina. I can see Minato giving Hiraishin a workout rescuing his knuckleheaded wife and son from treehouse construction mishaps...'_

The Toad Sage began his story on Kushina's first day at the Academy. He explained, from memory with almost no embellishment, about how both Minato and Kushina announced that their dreams were to become Hokage. The second Naruto and his horde heard his parents' reason for becoming Hokage. There wasn't a single dry eye amongst the crowd. Normally, Jiraiya would have started to brag about his gifted storytelling abilities.

This wasn't the time.

A few of Naruto's bunshin proudly conversed about how cool, and a bit scary, 'their' mom was after Jiraiya revealed that Kushina didn't take crap from anyone. It simultaneously warmed and pained Jiraiya's heart that Naruto was so excited to learn about his parents. _'I shouldn't have to be telling stories. He should already know most of this from Kushina.'_ The Toad Sage's lament was broken up by several exclamations punctuated by 'dattebayo'. Jiraiya exploded into laughter, which became a raging inferno of comedic exuberance.

"What's so funny, Ero-sennin?" The original Naruto snapped out a question.

Jiraiya wiped a tear from his eye. "Your mother was terrified you'd pick up a verbal tic like her dattebane. I'm just thinking about much of a momma's boy you would have been!"

Most young men would have been offended at being declared a 'momma's boy'. However, Naruto was desperate to any connection to his parents. He let it slide, because Jiraiya continuing his story was more important. The Hokage Candidate felt a prickle of memory as one of his Fuinjutsu-training Clones dispelled. He grinned and looked down at the balloon he was half-heartedly working with. His attention was ninety-percent on Ero-Sennin's lessons about his parents. Naruto watched as the balloon _almost_ popped. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Brat, you're doing really good actually. I've seen some of the progress you and your horde are making. It took me a week to figure it out. And before you ask, no, I won't give you a hint."

"Jerk," a Naruto clone grumbled. "I should smash your notebook with a club."

"Or cut it up with a kunai," another kage bunshin threatened.

"Which one of those cuts again?" The Toad Sage prompted. "Think about thickness."

Naruto stared at the training aid for a second. "I thought you said you weren't going to give hints."

"I'm a ninja and a spy. Lying is a valuable career skill," Jiraiya casually confessed.

Naruto mumbled a few curses that ended with an emphatic -ttebayo. He concentrated his chakra into a thin blade rather than a thick blob. "Almost got it!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "Guys! Think thin!"

"Like the ice we were always on with Iruka-sensei at the Academy?" A clone somewhere in the middle of the gaggle asked.

"Exactly!" Naruto confirmed. He quickly turned to Jiraiya. "So...how did Pa sweep Ma off her feet?"

"Kumo," Jiraiya started. "The Raikage ordered an operation to kidnap Kushina for her special chakra."

"Sounds like Hinata and Ma have something in common," Naruto observed.

The Toad Sage snorted. "That's about it, honestly. _You_ are pretty much a boy-version of Kushina. That's a compliment by the way. Your mom was a hell of a shinobi and could light up a room. I don't know much about your girlfriend, but from what I've heard, she's got more in common with Minato. Quiet, a bit introverted, and occasional moments of near-suicidal determination"

Jiraiya's comment opened up a storm of emotions in the young man. He blushed a bit when his godfather used the 'g' word. The comparison to his mom was welcome. It was also nice to learn more about his dad, but Naruto wasn't sure he appreciated the last description of his dad or girlfriend.

"From what your parents told me, and what I learned form other sources, about the incident..." The Sannin began his story. Occasionally, the author and legendary shinobi was interrupted by cries of "Pa was a badass!" There had been only a few interruptions as welcome.

The next interruption was just as welcome. The original Naruto grabbed a balloon from a frustrated Kage Bunshin and strode purposefully to his teacher. He held out the balloon and soaked Jiraiya when it exploded.

"So, what's Ma's technique?"

* * *

Naruto was alone in his apartment. Ero-sennin's revelations had been one of the greatest and most heart-wrenching of the young man's life. Jiraiya had given Naruto something he had craved for most of his life: knowledge of his parents.

The knowledge was making Naruto's mind a fair approximation of his name. His thoughts rolled wildly in his head. The young man had laughed himself to tears several time as he recalled Ero-sennin's stories. Sometimes as he thought of his dad being scared of his mom's rampages against those who wronged her, he'd laugh enthusiastically to the point his sides ached. Other times, the pain that his parents weren't the one to tell him the story nearly crushed him.

Jiraiya had informed Naruto that if he needed anything, no matter how trivial, that summoning a toad and sending a message would get Jiraiya to Naruto almost instantly. There were a few times while thinking about his parents where Naruto considered summoning a toad. He needed some form of support.

"At least I know..." Naruto said to the world. "At least know who my parents were."

Naruto had fished out his Academy History books to look for the information on his pa. He was hoping that there might be some info on his ma in there too. Unfortunately, there was nothing on Uzumaki Kushina, but some interesting facts about Minato. The book mentioned his mastery of the Hiraishin and how he forced Iwa to surrender in the Third Shinobi World War.

 _'I still wish there was more info on my ma,'_ Naruto complained. _'I wonder if there's any way I could get some info on Ma. Maybe there are records on Genin Team assignments at the Academy...'_

Further ruminations on the subject were cut off quickly. Naruto nearly jumped through is apartment's ceiling when he heard the knock at his door. Three kage bunshin appeared at various points in the apartment. Naruto noticed that one of the clones was focusing his chakra into the buzz saw form from Stage One of the Rasengan training.

"Who is it?" Naruto called out.

"Good evening, Uzumaki-san. My name is Shimura Danzō, a Jonin of Konoha and one of the Elders of the village." The voice traveled well and Naruto heard it clearly.

One of the Clone's shot Naruto a disbelieving look. Naruto nodded. "Why are you here so late?"

"You have been training with your master, Jiraiya of the Sannin. It was not my place to interfere," Danzō said succinctly. Naruto could tell that Danzo's story was fishy, but it was probably at least part of the truth. "I am here to talk to you about the Hokage Election and your nomination."

Naruto sighed. If Naruto wanted to win The Hat, he couldn't piss off one of the Elders of the village. He had the kage bunshin closest to the door let Danzō in. "Uh, welcome to my house?" Naruto tried to be polite. The Elder took a look around the small apartment. He noticed the defensive formation Naruto's kage bunshin were in. The quick thinking and instinctive tactical sense greatly pleased the leader of the 'defunct' ROOT organization. There were three other details that stood out to Danzō. First, there was a small room in the rear of the apartment that was designed to be a second bedroom. Naruto had converted it to a training room. The Darkness of Shinobi could see a few scrolls, a human-shaped star target with vital points crudely and somewhat accurately marked, and a pull-up bar.

 _'Good, Uzumaki-san...good,'_ Danzō thought. The second detail was Naruto's window. The locks were clearly used and there was evidence that Naruto routinely put traps up at night. Finally, Naruto's apartment was what one would expect from a teenage boy. This was a very good sign for Naruto's chances to be elected for the position of Hokage. It showed that the social isolation and near-institutionalized bigotry from the majority of civilians and even some ninja had not destroyed Naruto's spirit. _'I doubt that is even possible,'_ Danzō thought.

Everyone had heard of Naruto's declaration in the test Ibiki proctored. Where others had panicked and given in, Uzumaki Naruto had a completely different reaction. He had been offended by Ibiki's mind games.

It showed strength. Strength to rally people. Strength to stare threats in the face without blinking. That was what Konoha needed.

"Thank you for letting me in," Danzō said politely. "If you don't mind, I would like to discuss the election."

"O-Oh?" Naruto asked. "Feel...free to take a seat on the couch...it's the only really comfortable seat I've got."

"Thank you," the Elder said as he shuffled to the couch. Naruto felt there was something a bit off about Danzō, but didn't want to say anything. The old guy was an Elder of the Village after all. Naruto pissing the guy off would really hurt his chances. "I would like to congratulate you, Uzumaki-san. Even Hiruzen was not nominated at such a young age. Though, his nomination and ascension were simultaneous and rather more urgent."

"I heard it was at the very start of the Second Shinobi World War," Naruto recalled some of the information from his time at the Academy. His tone was reverent. The Third Hokage had been an enormous influence on the young man's life.

Danzō suddenly had a faraway look. "A few months in. We were surrounded."

"Y-You were there?" Naruto asked. Danzō nodded, but inwardly two mental processes were competing for his focus. The first was the memories of the fear, the desperation, and all the emotions of war. The second was his current plots. Years of determined and relentless self-indoctrination succeeded. Danzō began weaving his tale. The greatest weapon Danzō had in this moment was the absolute truth. The leader of ROOT did carefully select his words to give the impression that his friendship with Hiruzen hadn't died that day. Naruto would occasionally, politely, interrupt to ask questions about Tobirama-sensei or the situation.

Danzō paused in his story. It was time to drop the first bread crumb. This would be the start of Naruto's test. "What would you have done in that situation?"

"Am I Naruto or Tobirama?" Naruto asked. Danzō was pleased by the question. It was refreshingly intelligent. Naruto was demonstrating that he had ideas on multiple levels. The Academy had truly failed Naruto. If it hadn't been for Umino-sensei, even with his tragic adherence to the Will of Fire, Uzumaki-san would not be on the path to Hokage. Naruto would have been on the path to becoming the self-fulfilling prophecy Konoha feared.

"Be yourself," Danzō encouraged. His command wasn't encouraging excessive individualism. Naruto, like Danzō, was a shinobi. They were simply parts in the greater machinery of Konoha. It would take longer to replace the parts Uzumaki Naruto and Danzō played for the glory of the Village, but they could be replaced eventually.

"I'd stay back. I wouldn't give anyone else the chance to volunteer." Naruto's voice hitched as emotions danced beneath the surface of his words. "M-My skill with Kage Bunshin and..."

Naruto paused. If this man was a Village Elder and a friend of Old Man Hokage then he probably knew. Relief and worry warred in Naruto's eyes as Danzō nodded in conformation. There was no judgment or shock in the very old man's features. All Naruto saw was the acceptance of a basic fact. "The Kyūbi give me the best chance to cover the escape. I'd create as many kage bunshin as I could. A good number would henge into my friends. They'd scatter in random directions to force the enemy to choose which group to chase."

"What if the enemy had a sensor-nin?" Danzō asked. He was getting curious about Naruto's planning abilities. This was an incredible opportunity to gauge Naruto's tactical skill. Danzō would need a baseline to work from as he molded Naruto into the greatest Kage in the history of the Shinobi World.

"Neji's Byakugan couldn't tell the difference between me and my Kage Bunshin. Unless they have a technique better than the Byakugan, which I call bullshit on, they won't be able to tell."

The answer was a very good one in Danzo's opinion. It showed that Naruto had picked up valuable information from a single battle. _'With the proper tutors and motivation, Uzumaki-san can progress quickly. Combine that with the memory transfer aspect of the Kage Bunshin...Yes, he will reach true Kage status far faster than anticipated.'_ More importantly, the young man's answer showed strong nationalism.

Danzō nodded. He did not smile, but Naruto could tell that the kind of creepy old guy was pleased with his answer. Naruto was going to play along, though. This guy was an Elder. He could definitely swing a few votes that might push Naruto over the top!

"You mentioned using the Kyūbi's chakra," Danzō continued. "Did you know that most of Konoha's older shinobi force's were aware you wielded it during the match against Hyūga Neji?"

Naruto blanched for a moment. "I-I figured some people recognized it..."

"Uzumaki-san, there is no need for fear. The display of power _ended_ some of the fear surrounding you and the Kyūbi." The ROOT leader watched as Naruto appeared to be liberated. Danzō quickly continued. He could not believe his luck. This was an opening that had to be thoroughly and ruthlessly exploited. "You were in complete control of the Kyūbi's chakra. It was a spectacular appearing display, but only lasted as long as you _commanded_ it to last. How did you control such power? What state of mind were you in?"

Naruto was quiet as he thought back to the match. "I told the stupid Fox to lend me its power. I...I guess I pushed my emotions to the corner for a second. The Fox's chakra is really...angry. I couldn't let it control me-ttebayo!"

That statement was more than the Village Elder and Rival of the Third Hokage could have ever hoped for! Not only was Naruto's statement the perfect opening, the very wording aligned with Danzō's philosophy.

"Control of one's emotions is a crucial skill for all shinobi, especially the Hokage. A shinobi must be in complete control of their surroundings, whether they are on a mission, in the village, or in any other situation. A Hokage must be prepared to make decisions that impact and ultimately benefit the Village as a whole. In order to make the wisest decision, you can't be angry. I have trained many ANBU, Jonin, and other powerful agents of Konoha throughout my service to our Village. I wish to extend this training to you as well, Uzumaki-san."

"Thanks!" Naruto said excitedly. New training was always cool. "I'll just have to check in with Ero-sennin. He's teaching me my fa-favorite Hokage's original jutsu and another jutsu. The training is pretty intense and I don't know how I'll fit that in the schedule. I mean, it'd look bad if I showed up to meet the Daimyo exhausted, sweaty, and dirty-ttebayo! He'd probably get annoyed that I couldn't keep track of time better and _definitely_ be mad if he thought that I thought he wasn't even worth a shower!"

 _'His answer was childish, but eeirely accurate. Our Daimyo is a rather foppish, vain, and punctuality-obsessed civilian.'_ Danzō continued to observe Naruto. The boy was very rough around the edges, but if he had more dedicated teachers in the past, he would have likely already be a Chuunin. Tragically, this denial of Naruto's true potential and skill served Konoha's and Danzō's interest far better than Naruto being a Chuunin. Konoha needed Naruto in the recent Chuunin Exams. If he had not been there, Shukaku's rampage would have done incalculable damage. Naruto would also not be in a position to provide Konoha with the political stability it required. Kumo and Iwa were blessed with a powerful amount of political stability. That stability had translated into greater autonomy from their nation's Daimyos, greater trust from clients, and far greater military strength. Iwa's military strength wasn't in numbers, but its nigh-unassailable defensive position. Kumo, on the other hand, had the sheer military power to overwhelm the Land of Frost and likely push all the way to the Land of Fire's capital before Konoha would have a chance to leverage its superior population and vast network of alliances.

Electing Uzumaki Naruto was, in a very real way, a show of strength. The other villages would likely probe the Land of Fire's borders to test the resolve of the child-Hokage. A suitably resolute and successful counter would provide Konoha with more than enough breathing room to rebuild and restore itself to glory.

"The relationship you have with Jiraiya of the Sannin is a...special one. Uzumaki-san, I was impressed by how you approached the situation with the Daimyo. Have you met him in person before?"

Danzō was clearly playing to Naruto's need to be acknowledged and receive praise. Naruto knew it. Danzō knew Naruto knew it. However, Naruto was starved for such attention and allowed the moment to continue.

"No, I've only met his wife when I captured her crazy cat," Naruto admitted. "Why?"

"You were very accurate in your assessment of our Daimyo," Danzō admitted. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Naruto thought about the Daimyo's somewhat crazy wife for a few seconds. "Well, her clothes weren't just really expensive. They were really, _really_ clean. I mean, if you have a servant that follows you around to keep lint and dust off your clothes, you've not only got _waaaay_ too much money, but are _waaaay_ too serious about staying clean. One of the flunkies was also talking about keeping to schedule. So, I assume that someone was big into being on time."

"I was correct," the Darkness of the Shinobi announced triumphantly to the world. "You truly are the candidate with the most potential. My efforts have not been wasted."

"What efforts?" Naruto asked. The Nine-tailed Fox's Jinchūriki sprang to his feet. "Wait! That's how I'm getting all those votes! Just how many have you gotten me?"

"Several," Danzō admitted. "Jiraiya convinced Morino Ibiki to vote for you. The Coastal Patrol Platoons are united behind you. There are rumblings that you have strong support from the Hyūga Clan. The declaration you made to Hyūga Neji has endeared you to several Cadet members."

"Cool! I really owe you a few!" Naruto exclaimed "I'll have to pull out all the stops when I finally take Hinata on a date. If I'm getting a few votes from her clan, the least I can do is spring for some extras on the date. I mean, I was already going to take her on an awesome one. She's awesome and deserves it, ya know. But to thank her clan, I'll kick it up a notch."

"I was unaware you were pursuing the Hyūga heiress," Danzō confessed. Immediately, he wondered how such a union could be leveraged for the good of Konoha. If Uzumaki Naruto wasn't already unquestionably loyal to Konoha, a romantic entanglement with the Hyūga heiress could bind Naruto to the village. That plan wasn't necessary, but it did present other opportunities. Shuichi's line possessed the purest and most powerful Byakugan. _'If Uzumaki-san can learn some of his clan's Hiden Jutsu...yes...That combination could produce the ultimate sensor-nin and an incredibly powerful front-line fighter. This relationship_ must _produce offspring...even if it requires..._ alternative measures.'

"Pursuing? Pursuing makes it sound like I'm a fanboy or something. Hinata and I are actually dating like normal people and not acting like Sasuke's fangirls towards each other. I respect what she's got going on too much," Naruto confessed.

_'That could lead to a long term relationship. Hopefully with multiple future children...when you eventually pass to the Pure Land, Konoha will need a replacement jinchūriki...a Hyūga-Uzumaki hybrid would be the perfect container.'_

"It is getting late, but I have two gifts for you." Danzō reached into his sleeve and produced a storage scroll. "First, this scroll has documents regarding all the dignitaries who will be present at the Official Nominations. I strongly suggest that you study the information. A strong showing tomorrow will help secure your destiny as Hokage."

"Thanks!" Naruto said with a tiny bit of forced enthusiasm. It was obvious that the 'suggestion' to study was anything but a suggestion. Naruto had heard orders before. That was clearly an order. Honestly, it didn't bother Naruto all that much. This was to help him become Hokage. _'Besides, I can just have Kage Bunshin handle that!'_ "What's the other gift?"

A small sheet of very boring looking paper appeared between Naruto and Danzō. "Uh, what is it?"

Danzō sighed. He should have expected Naruto to be unaware of Chakra Paper. "I assume you are aware of Chakra nature."

"Sure am, Danzō-jiji," Naruto boasted proudly. His enthusiastic reply forced him to miss the annoyed look on the village elder's face. "Kakashi-sensei's Chidori is lightning release. Sasuke's got some Fire Release techniques. On the mission to Wave, Team Seven fought some Water Release users."

Danzō reapplied his mask of emotional control. "Good, very few Genin have encountered such variety. Almost all shinobi have a elemental affinity. The paper in front of you is Chakra Paper. It is made from trees that grow in areas rich in chakra. When you channel your chakra into the paper, it will react in very specific ways."

"Can I go ahead?" Naruto asked eagerly. Danzō acquiesced. The young man eagerly funneled his chakra into the paper. Naruto's Chakra paper split instantly in half, but also parted with far more force than expected.

"Did you channel any of the fox's chakra?" Danzō asked curiously. _'That level of power shouldn't be possible for a Genin.'_

"Nope!" Naruto boasted. "That was all me!"

 _'Such powerful chakra. A shame I couldn't secure him_ years _ago. Properly guided, Naruto would have already been on the level of Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, or Kinoe.'_ Danzō couldn't believe the potential of the boy. There was no doubt that even if Uzumaki Naruto wasn't the container of the greatest of the Bijū that he would have been an exceptional shinobi.

"Impressive, Uzumaki-san. The paper split in two and was pushed apart. Wind is your chakra affinity...and it is very powerful."

Naruto beamed at Danzō. "That's awesome!"

"It is also," the elder chose his next word carefully. His every action so far was geared to endearing himself to Naruto. Danzō wanted Naruto to view him as a mentor. ROOT was hoping to increase their influence over the next Hokage. _"exceptional._ Wind Release is incredibly unique in Konoha. Uzumaki-san, with your work ethic and dedication, I believe you will be the greatest Wind Release user in Konoha's history."

Naruto's head was swimming. He had never gotten this much praise from an old guy, not even from the Third! "Is there anyone who can help me with Wind Release?"

"There are a few," Danzō revealed. "Talk with your sensei tomorrow. After the election, we will need to establish a proper schedule...Hokage-sama."

If Naruto's head had been swimming before, the end of Danzō's sentence was the equivalent of Kakashi hitting Naruto with a Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet. "R-Right." The young man had just be acknowledged as Hokage...and it wasn't in jest or an attempt to mock Naruto. Someone, who had actually been actively fighting for Naruto to _become_ Hokage, had just shown faith that Naruto was _going_ to be Hokage.

"I bid you goodnight, Uzumaki-sama. Tomorrow, you will make history and leave another unforgettable mark on the world."

"Good night," Naruto said in a daze. One of Naruto's kage bunshin, which had never dispelled, opened the door for the elder. After the elder left, the 'buzz saw pseudo-Rasengan' Clone walked up to the original Naruto. "Do you want us to study that scroll?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to grab some sleep," Naruto agreed. He headed off to bed. The Hokage Candidate managed to catch a few hours of sleep. Today's weight pulled him down from the realms of dreams. Naruto couldn't remember most of the dreams. There were flashes he recalled, mostly conversations with his ma and pa about jutsu, his rivalry with Sasuke, or dating.

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't sleep. It really was bad enough that tomorrow was the day. There was so much riding on his meetings. He had to be ready to grab his dreams with both hands. If he couldn't' sleep, he'd be productive. Naruto marched into his sitting room and informed the Kage Bunshin they could dispel. He had work to do.

It was time to hone his weapons. It was time to show the world that Uzumaki Naruto was going to be the Godaime Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

This was not how Naruto wanted to start his day. As he stared at his adversary, he knew in his heart of hearts that he had failed. He had tried numerous strategies, gambits, and sheer desperate pleading. There would be no respite. It was official.

Uzumaki Naruto had not the faintest clue how to make decent tea.

"I need to stop throwing kage bunshin at ever problem," Naruto grumbled. The young man turned towards his clock. Bleary eyed, Naruto read the time through yawns and mental fatigue. Numbers were replaced by pretty much pointless trivia about Imai Ayumu, the young Han of the lands surrounding Konoha. _'Imai-sama has been Han for six months. She admires shinobi and was actually a Genin for three years before her father died. Imai-sama completed sixteen D-ranks and three C-ranks.'_

The information on the young noblewoman faded away to reveal the number seven. Once again, Naruto found his mind focused on facts related to the noble whose lands provided Konoha with almost all of its food. Ayumu had a great deal of respect for the Third Hokage. Naruto shared that respect. It was an angle he knew he could work. Tsunade still had a lot of momentum to be elected. Naruto was gaining, however.

"No matter who wins, we're going to need to keep Imai-sama on Konoha's good side. If Imai-sama gets pissed, she can make food really expensive for us..." Naruto thought. He idly wondered if there was a way to set up small farms inside Konoha without angering the local nobles as the number fifteen registered in Naruto's mind. That idea was dangerous, however. It could be seen as Konoha not trusting the Land of Fire or a personal insult against the nobility.

"Politics are _hard_ ," Naruto groaned. There were a few times where he regretted his attempts at studying with Hiashi. Yes, Naruto had learned months' worth of information on politics and government in a few days. It was still a challenge to keep the crazy amount of details, quirks of nobles, and rules for being super polite straight.

The possible Godaime Hokage decided he needed fresh surroundings to keep his sanity.

* * *

Haruno Sakura sighed as she stared at her wall. The Chuunin Exams had been a true wake-up call. Sakura had every intention of living up to her oath that it was time for Sasuke and Naruto 'to look at her back'. The kunoichi had no intention of being left any further behind. Her simple exercises weren't going to allow her to catch up to her two prodigious teammates. No amount of sit-ups would compete with Sasuke-kun's Sharingan or Naruto's oceanic chakra pool.

 _'I need to focus on my own strengths,'_ the pinkette acknowledged as she hugged her knees. _'I have really good chakra control and I am academically gifted...'_

"That means genjutsu and medical jutsu." Team Seven's kunoichi rose to her feet. Unfortunately, she had no idea where to really start looking for tutors. Team Eight's sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, was renowned for her skills with genjutsu. The problem was that most Jonin were out of the village either doing high-ranking missions or hunting down Otogakure stragglers.

Sakura wanted to punch something. She was truly embracing the shinobi arts for herself and no one else, and politics and a shadow war had to derail her plans.

 _'Wait...I want to punch something...Well...It's a start,'_ Sakura thought. If she was going to improve, she had to be willing to embrace any source of training.

* * *

Hinata was completing the required rituals for a traditional Jūken spar. Her sister, as usual, was perfect in form. Hanabi, Hinata's supremely talented younger sister, even held the bow at the perfect angle for the exact time required. As the Hyūga sisters ended their bow, a pair of wide grins escaped from the rigid and formal prison of Hyūga expectations.

"You've gotten much better, Onee-sama," Hanabi praised her sister. "I'm glad you are pushing harder. It suits you."

"Thank you, sister." Hinata returned the smile.

As Hiashi's daughters exited the dojo, Hanabi indulged in her actual age. She was glad that Hinata had proven parts of the family wrong. The presumptive heiress had heard several times in the past that many Hyūga expected Hinata to forfeit any match with Neji. The incident several years ago had scarred Hinata. It was bad enough that Neji had tried to kill her in the spar, but Hiashi had immediately activated the juinjutsu. No one had expected Hinata to challenge Neji to a battle. Further more, there hadn't been any Hyūga who would have believed that Hinata would have _challenged_ Neji at _anything._

If anyone had seen Hanabi's triumphant reaction to the news of her beloved sister's bravery, it could have easily been described as smug.

"So..." Hanabi drew the word out teasingly. The younger girl saw the sudden tensing in Hinata's shoulders. Hanabi knew that Hinata knew that Hanabi knew. "Chichi-ue has given a boy permission to...you know."

"Y-Yes," Hinata admitted. "Naruto-kun and I will be dating soon. We haven't had an official date yet. There is something important politically going on. I believe that he is waiting for the results of the upcoming Hokage election."

"Why is that?"

"Naruto-kun is the apprentice of Jiraiya-sama. It would not surprise me if Jiraiya-sama has been nominated for Hokage. Naruto-kun, as Jiraiya-sama's apprentice, possibly has duties for the election."

Hanabi hummed as she considered her sisters words. "That stinks. I can't believe your first date is being held up because Uzumaki-san has to announce his master's arrival at the elections and just stand there while old people debate."

"I...am disappointed too, but Naruto-kun is in an honorable position," Hinata cautiously agreed. Adherence to tradition was a cardinal virtue of the Hyūga. It was undeniable bad form to push aside tradition for something as petty and personal as a first date. The Hokage Election was for the greater glory of Konoha. The Hyūga had numerous Jonin and the candidates would have to win the support of the Hyūga in order to secure the highest honor in the village. "I am willing to be patient. The election starts today. Our date will happen soon enough."

"There's that at least," Hanabi sighed. "I just bought a spy camera and I wanted to use it."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Hanabi-chan! You _wouldn't_ spy on my date, would you?"

"No! It's not like that! Spy photography cameras are just small enough to carry around and I want to have a way to keep memories forever. We only have a few pictures of okaa-san..."

The elder sister wrapped her younger sister in a hug. There were so many emotions and statements that needed no words in the simple gesture. As with all good things, it came to an end far too quickly. The door to their Grandfather's private sitting room opened.

Hyūga Shuichi's stern visage looked down at his granddaughters. "Hinata, if I may have a private word."

"Of course, Grandfather," Hinata replied with a bow. She quickly turned to Hanabi. "I will see you later, sister."

Hanabi nodded and sent a silent 'good luck' her sister's way. Hinata followed her Grandfather into the sitting room. Shuichi sat quickly. He took a moment to gauge Hinata's reaction. The former head of the Clan was pleased that Hinata did not immediately take a seat, nor say a word without being bidden.

"You may sit, Granddaughter," the old man said neutrally.

After completing the formal bow, Hinata graciously thanked her elder for permission.

"Today is the formal announcement of the candidates for Hokage. The nominees will not be made public until after the first round of voting is complete. I wish you to know one thing, Hinata."

Hinata was curious. Her grandfather had never confided anything in her before. It was clear that Shuichi was making some form of play. Politics were the lifeblood of the Hyūga and they ran thicker and hotter in the cagey Elder than anyone alive. "What do you wish for me to know, Grandfather? I promise that I will keep your confidence."

Shuichi was pleased by the instantaneous formal response. The years of training hadn't been completely wasted on the girl after all.

"Tomorrow, when you discover the nominees...know that the Hyūga presented a united front in voting for _him_...except for your father."

"Him? Who are you speaking of, Grandfather?" Hinata wanted to curse her inability to contain her curiosity. Normally, Hinata would be appalled that she had provided Shuichi more grounds to push her further away from the Clan. Today was a far different situation. Shuichi's eyes glinted in a manner far too similar to Akamaru when he cornered a rabbit.

Hinata harbored no illusions that she was anything other than the rabbit.

"You will see," Shuichi said coldly. "You may take your leave, Hinata."

The Hyūga heiress quickly left. Her grandfather's presence was borderline toxic in the best of situations. Now, it was as if his toxicity was a film of sweat on an intolerably humid day. The worst part was that Hinata could not detect any falsehoods from her grandfather. The man seemed to enjoy telling lies that he could deflect away from himself. Their previous conservation was almost earnest. She couldn't trust Shuichi, though. Could she?

* * *

Naruto felt so much better when he was _doing_ something. The studying was definitely a useful thing for his campaign to become Hokage. There was no way to say that it was anything but important. It just wasn't Naruto's way of doing things. The young man needed to be active.

That admission sent a pang of worry though his brain and heart. How was he going to be able to handle sitting behind that desk all day?

"Who am I kidding?" Naruto groused. He would sit behind the desk because it was the price that had to be paid for achieving his dream. Konoha would need someone to be in charge.

Uzumaki Naruto would be that someone. He could always stay active with training and walking around the village like Old Man Hokage used to do. Recalling both the fond memories of the Third Hokage and Hiashi's lessons, Naruto decided to head towards the markets. He had heard that the Land of Waves had discovered a ridiculous amount of coal in the southern parts of the country.

"That's probably why Gatō was after the country," Naruto realized. He also realized that Wave owed Team Seven, and Konoha, a favor or two. "Maybe we could work out a deal with Tazuna and his people..."

The young Hokage candidate's thoughts were interrupted by an unholy racket. A horrible screeching and hissing pricked at the corners of his mind like a dozen senbon needles. He, reluctantly, peered around the corner and saw a group of stray cats fighting near some garbage bins. Naruto was about to leave the area as quickly as possible, but four details on one of the cats jumped out at him like Haku out of one of his mirrors.

First, one of the brown cats was very well fed. Second, Naruto had seen many stray cats fighting around Konoha before. The well-fed cat wasn't fighting like a stray. Third, the cat had a very distinct design on its forehead. It was a vertical line with two intersecting horizontal lines.

If Naruto had any doubts of the cat's identity, the final detail screamed that any doubts were blatant stupidity.

There was a, now tattered, red ribbon around the cat's right ear. The only cat Naruto had ever seen with a red ribbon around her ear was Tora; the cat of Madame Shijimi. The woman who was married to the Fire Daimyo and mother to his three _legitimate_ children.

Naruto grinned as he dashed forward. Operation Brownie Points was go!

Naruto instantly created a kage bunshin. The kage bunshin substituted with Tora in a heartbeat. Naruto smiled as the Clone used a selective henge to transform his vocal chords. The kage bunshin tried to immitate Bull's bark. It wasn't a very good imitation, but the deep, obviously canine sound sent the cats scrambling. Naruto, in a brilliant moment of foresight, managed to scoop up the exhausted and hurt cat before the clone's little stunt.

"Let's go find your owner. I'll even try to get her to avoid squeezing the life out of you," Naruto promised the cat. Tora seemed to appreciate the gesture and Naruto's ginger handling and simply purred in exhaustion. There were only a few places swanky enough for the Daimyo and his family. First, the Hokage's residence was probably the most 'nobility-friendly' in Konoha. Naruto wasn't sure if the Daimyo would be willing to shack up there without being the guest of a Hokage. The second was Han Imai's family home within Konoha. The other two were Hotel Ishikawa and the Clan complexes. Again, Naruto wasn't sure if the Daimyo would stay at some of those places. There wasn't any doubt in his young skull that the Clans _had_ invited the Daimyo. It was just that if the Daimyo accepted any of the invitations there could be all sorts of problems. The Daimyo's acceptance would give a ton of political clout to the Clan he was visiting _and_ might tip his hand to who he was supporting for Hokage.

"So...Imai-sama's place it is," Naruto announced. Tora huffed as she finally found a semi-comfortable position.

The young Han's home was on the other side of Konoha. It was a pleasant walk. The admiring looks civilians gave Naruto helped. However, the looks that buoyed his spirits the most came from his fellow shinobi of the Leaf. The looks were nothing less than naked gratitude for sparing them Creation's worst D-rank mission.

The looks faded away as he approached the local noble's home. Naruto didn't receive any adulation or admonishment. There was simply apathy. It seemed as if none of the flunkies in this area even recognized him. Well, Uzumaki Naruto couldn't stand for that! He swore they'd know _exactly_ who he was by the end of the day!

A detail quickly stood out to Naruto about Imai-sama's guards. They weren't levied peasants. These guards were professional soldiers. Naruto knew they couldn't use chakra by the way the men carried themselves. However, there was no doubt these were elite warriors.

 _'They_ might _be able to take Genin out.'_

"Excuse me," Naruto stated clearly and calmly. He didn't want to seem pushy or nervous. That would set any guard, shinobi or not, on edge. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Is Imai-sama available?"

The guards quickly shifted their attentions between themselves, Naruto, and the wounded but obviously-the-Daimyo's-wife's cat nestled in Naruto's arms. One of the soldiers stepped forward. "Imai-sama has been eager to meet you, Uzumaki...san. I escort you to a sitting room."

Naruto knew that there wasn't any disrespect in the pause before the honorific. They honestly weren't sure if Naruto should have 'sama' at the end of his name yet. He decided to simply respond with an enthusiastic, "Thanks!"

The room was comfortable, and fortunately for the energetic young man, he was not in one of the ornate chairs long enough to grow restless. Imai Amuyu threw aside the doors and strode purposefully into the room. While she wasn't an exceptional beauty, Imai Amuyu still carried the physique of someone who had undergone shinobi training. The combination of above-average conditioning and confidence like purest steel would always create an air that elevated her above others. Still, Naruto had heard tales of and personally seen women he considered more beautiful.

Most importantly however, Naruto had _just_ enough sense to keep that thought to himself. Instead, he decided to be respectful and stand up.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san. It is a pleasure to meet you," Imai said with a smile that almost appeared genuine. The fact that Ayumu was a politician made it a singular achievement.

Naruto decided to rise to his feet. The gesture lost some of its respectful edge due to Tora deciding to yawn and meow loudly for food. The Hokage Aspirant continued undeterred. "It's great to meet you too, Imai-sama."

"Thank you for recovering Tora. Madame Shijimi will be glad that she is returned...mostly...safe. Would you care to explain what happened?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's a story that starts with bad tea." At Ayumu's odd look, Naruto continued his tale. He didn't mention that his vocal chord transformation was originally part of his 'Sexy Jutsu' training. The noblewoman was silent for several moments.

"You can henge specific parts of your body? How is that even possible?"

The youngest Hokage Candidate in Konoha's history looked a bit sheepish. "Well, I'm not transforming _just_ my voice. I'm transforming everything around it, too. I'm not that good with chakra control, to to honest."

 _'Not good with Chakra Control? Okay, let's say he isn't being overly humble, and actually_ has _bad control, that just means he has mastery over the transformation that is absolutely unreal,'_ Ayumu thought quickly.

"Regardless," the Han chose her words delicately. "That is very impressive. Almost as impressive as having Tora appear to like you."

"Heh, thanks," Naruto replied with equal mirth. "Where is Shijimi-sama? I'm sure she'd like her cat back."

"If you would accompany me," Imai answered. "So, Uzumaki-san...your team actually passed Hatake Kakashi's test."

Naruto could tell this story a million times! He started the story, but struggled to contain his usual wild gestures. Tora's presence served as a restraining device. Ayumu seemed to enjoy the story. She had informed Naruto of her own Genin test when they arrived at an ornate door. The young man didn't have much experience with the upper crust of society, but he knew _exactly_ who's room this was.

"Madame Shijimi, it is Ayumu. I am with Uzumaki Naruto...and Tora..."

The rest of Ayumu's announcement was cut off by a shrill cry of 'My baby!' and the doors nearly being torn off their hinges by a _largely_ excited noblewoman.

"My baby!" Madame Shijimi repeated. "What happened?"

Naruto gently handed Tora back to her owner. To the young man's shock, Madame Shijimi _didn't_ press the injured cat like a grape. "She ran into some strays. I got there in time to scare the others off. Tora was fighting pretty well, but there were a few too many of the strays."

"I can't thank you enough! This is the second time you've brought my precious Tora back to me," Madame Shijimi responded. "My husband and I have heard so much about you and your team."

"I'm just a shinobi of Konoha, Shijimi-dono." Naruto decided that playing the humble card was probably the best bet here. He didn't like holding off on bragging about himself, but sometimes it was the best policy.

"One who is making such a splendid name for yourself," the portly noble praised. "Word of your liberation of those poor souls in Wave reached the capital."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it wasn't just me. Wave's people helped. My team helped...We worked together-ttebayo."

Ayumu nearly face-faulted. There was only one person who had a verbal tic like that! The Han quickly made some inane small talk. Partially, it was a test to see how Naruto handled the situation. It was also an attempt to see just how close a family connection Naruto had to _her_. As the talk died down and Naruto made an impressively polite exit, Ayumu was convinced. There was a connection to _her._

"What a sweet young man," Shijimi cooed. "That Naruto certainly is the most agreeable choice for Hokage that I have met so far."

Ayumu nodded. "He would make a fine successor to the Yondaime if he was more experienced."

"Ayumu-chan...that was a very specific word," Shijimi said coolly. "We would have known if there was a successor."

"Ma'am, with all respect...would we have? How many people within the Land of Fire and without lust after the prospect of revenge against the Yondaime?"

"I...understand your point, but I can't imagine my dear husband keeping me out of the loop..."

The Han quickly decided it was in her enlightened self-interest to _not_ contradict the Daimyo's wife. "Of course, ma'am."

Madame Shijimi gingerly petted Tora. "That Naruto is quite the young man. What are the chances he will become our next Hokage?"

"Very good, actually," Ayumu admitted. "His actions in Wave and defeating Suna's jinchūriki have secured a great deal of respect and support among the shinobi of Konoha."

The Daimyo's wife nodded. "I think he will make a splendid Hokage! My precious Tora is the best judge of people in the Elemental Nations! If she likes him, then I am going to support young Uzumaki Naruto's bid!"

Han Imai Ayumu held her tongue. The title of Hokage was far too important for support to be given based off of a cat's opinion. No one had ever accused Madame Shijimi of being a particularly deep or politically savvy woman.

_'Still, at least she isn't supporting a walking disaster. Uzumaki Naruto might actually make a great Hokage one day...'_

* * *

Utatane Koharu was growing very worried. The choices for Hokage were all somewhat worrisome. Koharu only really supported two candidates, but each had made their reluctance to take up The Hat very clear. Jiraiya-sama and Danzō-sama, for reasons the aged kunoichi could scarcely comprehend, had both actively campaigned _against themselves_. In a few hours, the only two legitimate candidates would throw away their chance to become the most powerful man in the world with such 'grace' and 'humility' that they would be regarded as heroes.

Did they have no idea that their actions would be putting the two weakest candidates in the Tower?

 _'Those are concerns for tonight,'_ Koharu reminded herself. The concerns for the moment were establishing the objectives for ANBU, Intelligence, and other operatives to determine just how Konoha missed the build up to the invasion.

She had been the first to arrive. The documents and recommendations from her own review of the available information were prepared and ready. A troubling slash of self-doubt split her thoughts. The dominant personalities of Hiruzen, Danzō, and now Jiraiya had been pushing her further and further to the side. Koharu may not be the dynamic public face of Konoha, but she was publicly recognized as a highly competent administrator. The day-to-day of Konoha had been her domain for years. She looked up from her melancholy line of thought as Jiraiya, Homura, and Danzō entered the conference room.

"Punctual as always, eh Koharu?" Jiraiya said with his trademark wolfish grin. There was humor in his voice, but it was not mocking. Koharu could tell there was a respectful edge to it.

 _'He's still the most ungrateful brat I have ever known,'_ the elderly kunoichi groused. She could still remember, scratch that, she still recognized that Jiraiya was a complete scoundrel. Despite her misgivings about his personal habits, Koharu truly believed he was an excellent candidate for Hokage.

Mechanically, Koharu participated in the meeting. The matriarch of the Utatane Clan could not shake the feeling Konoha was about to commit a grave error.

_'Tonight...I must convince the Jonin to support Danzō-sama or Jiraiya-sama. I cannot allow the disaster of Tsunade or the Uzumaki boy becoming Hokage to happen!'_

* * *

There were many things Haruno Sakura had learned during her short shinobi career. She had learned how to mold her chakra for a Substitution without hand-seals. She had found six _very_ efficient places to stab a man with a kunai in order to kill him quickly. Also, she had learned to expect the unexpected. It was all part of the job.

Dealing with the unbearably awkward was still new.

"Um, hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted her teammate and crush. Her voice was a jumbled mess of affection, adoration, confusion, and embarassment.

"Sakura," Sasuke returned the greeting in his usual nonchalant monotone.

In this moment, Sakura had discovered a rather sizable downside to Sasuke's 'cool and mysterious' personality. It was very hard to get a read on his emotions sometimes. This was especially true when her teammate and object of her affections had several emotions playing against each other.

The problem Sakura had with Sasuke's cool and mysterious demeanor was that he could easily hide which of his emotions were dominant at any moment. At the moment, Sakura was almost certain that surprise was the dominating emotion.

Honestly, it shouldn't have been _that_ much of a surprise on her part to see Sasuke surprised.

 _'Wow,'_ Sakura thought. _'I am all over the place right now...'_

The two members of Team Seven weren't really sure how to address Sakura holding several bright green 'Get Well Soon' balloons in one hand and a take out order of spicy curry in the other. There was only _one_ person Sakura would likely be going to visit.

Sasuke was very aware that he _shouldn't_ feel much of anything about Sakura's personal friendships. It was her life and personal business. That didn't mean that he wasn't feeling anything. Sasuke was trying to keep his annoyance and... _jealousy?_ Why was he feeling jealous about Sakura visiting _him?_

"Who will you be visiting in the hospital?" Sasuke asked as casually as he could manage.

"Lee-kun," Sakura admitted with an equal amount of forced casualness. "I...I am going to ask him for advice in training. The Forest of Death was a wake-up call for me. I swore that I was tired of looking at yours and Naruto's backs. You two are always so far ahead of me. I'm not letting that happen anymore! Today, I'm going to start surpassing you _both,_ and you'll be trying to catch up to _me!"_

The steadily rising fire in Sakura's voice was the latest shock to Sasuke's perception in a rather unusual encounter. For one, he was actually very impressed by Sakura's new-found determination. It...suited her.

"With help from Lee?" The words cut through Sasuke's new found impression. He, admirably, managed to keep his veneer of indifference.

The kunoichi sighed. She had thought that Sasuke was about to drop his emotional walls for a moment. _'Still, it is progress...'_

"It's not just Lee helping me...I'm helping Lee. He...there's a good chance he'll never be a shinobi again..."

That statement gave Sasuke a moment of pause. He could understand the pride being a shinobi provided. It was a major facet of Sasuke's purpose. The thought of having such a fundamental part of his existence stolen was easily more terrifying than the actual injury would be.

Sasuke did something he never dreamed of doing; he relented.

The change in Sakura was a welcome change. It showed that she was beginning to accept the shinobi world. The change in Sakura was also a worrying change. Sasuke had grown comfortable. His time on Team Seven was the closest thing to stability Sasuke had experienced since That Night. Sasuke was confused about the intensity and direction of his thoughts towards his 'annoying' girl teammate. He needed to get his stability back. That meant a conversation and, hopefully, a spar with Naruto. The Uchiha grudgingly admitted, only to himself, that Naruto's words after their fight had impacted him in a huge way.

 _'I wonder what Naruto would say about this?'_ Sasuke asked himself while hoping that Naruto wouldn't rag on him too much. If that happened, Sasuke might just punch his best friend.

"I should get going," Sakura said quietly. "I want to have plenty of time to talk with Lee and start training."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll see you later then."

As Sasuke turned and left, he missed the blush...and the conflicted storm raging in Sakura's eyes.

* * *

"Turn around brat," Jiraiya ordered as he watched Naruto fidget in the young man's new formal clothes. "Not bad."

"That's it? Not bad?" The Hokage candidate scoffed at the unbelievable slight his godfather leveled at him! "I look frigging awesome!"

Jiraiya snorted. "You look decent. Decent'll cut it in most circles. You're stepping into the upper crust of society. If you ain't amazing, you're failing."

"Well, I refuse to fail! What do I need to do?"

The Toad Sage couldn't help but smile at Naruto's determination. That was the type of guts that defined the last loyal _and_ active Sannin's philosophy. "Stand up straight. That slouch may say 'confidence', but it also says 'punk'. If you were the Daimyo, would you vote for a punk?"

"Since I'm the only punk in this election, hell yes."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Damn, you are _raw._ There's a lot you have to learn."

"Like Ma's technique?" Naruto added hopefully.

"Like Ma's technique." Jiraiya wasn't looking forward to the reaction to his next statement. "I actually can't teach it to you. Have you heard of Hiden techniques?"

"What do you mean _you_ can't teach me?! Hiden techiques? You mean it's a Clan technique?" Naruto snapped out his questions.

"It would be sacrilege for me to study your clan's techniques. They are _yours._ I can show you where Kushina stored them."

"The heck is sacrilege?"

Jiraiya took a second to finish adjusting Naruto's outfit. He was being hard on the brat, but Naruto needed to truly understand the stakes. That being said, Jiraiya also needed to distract Naruto from over-thinking things. Teaching was a valuable tool for misdirection. _'Damn kid is like a sponge.'_

"Sacrilege is a violation of all that is holy. There are some lines that aren't crossed. Now, if we were talking about Kumo or Iwa Hiden techniques, I'd be memorizing those suckers. Friendly Hidens? Nah, I'll not be that kind of bastard."

"Oh, I guess that's cool." Naruto was struggling not to fidget. "I'll have to give a speech tonight, won't I?"

"Probably," Jiraiya confirmed as he nodded, for the first time today...probably ever...at Naruto's attire. "Danzo's likely the only candidate who has a prepared speech."

Naruto's grin promised all sorts of headaches, Jiraiya was certain of it. "And that speech is going to be telling people to vote for _me."_

"I'm sorry, but _what?"_

The Fifth Hokage Candidate missed the dangerous edge in his sensei's question. The boy happily continued. "Yeah, Danzo-ji stopped by a while back. Gave me info on Imai-sama and showed me what my Chakra Nature is."

"Useful," Jiraiya said while slipping into his Sannin tone of voice.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto's enthusiasm made him miss Jiraiya's change in mood. "He said that he didn't want to get in the way of our training, so he only showed me what my chakra nature is."

"Let me guess...Wind, like your old man."

The young man's face lit up. "You're not messing with me?"

"Kid, I'm the closest thing you've got to a grandfather. I want you to know everything about your parents that I can teach you."

"I appreciate it, Ero-sennin," Naruto's words and tone were respectful and sincere. The usual pang of annoyance at the disrespectful, if true, nickname lasted the briefest of heartbeats. Naruto's genuine gratitude and care destroyed that annoyance.

"I'm going to teach you something about your dad that'll help you tonight."

Naruto's face lit up. "Really?"

"Minato was _god-awful_ at writing speeches." Naruto's confidence fell at Jiraiya's declaration. "He was _really_ good at playing politicians and working their expectations."

"What?"

Jiraiya laughed. "No one could play the 'humble soldier' card better than Minato. That ploy made all those politicians underestimate him something fierce."

"So...basically...Pa made the Hans think he didn't have a clue about politics and they underestimated him?"

"Got it in one," the Toad Sage praised.

That, Naruto thought, was an idea worth using. Besides, no one had a bigger card to play than he did!

* * *

Koharu wasn't surprised by the order candidates, hangers-on, and officials began to arrive. Danzō was one of the first to arrive outside of the selected ANBU, and likely ROOT, guards. They were followed shortly by the assorted aides and flunkies of the Daimyo and the Hans. As was proper for ANBU, the civilian officials had no idea they were being observed by six shinobi.

The second candidate to arrive was Jiraiya-sama and his apprentice, the Kyūbi jinchūriki Uzumaki Naruto. The wizened adviser could not truly consider the boy a serious Hokage candidate, no matter what Danzō or the Coastal Patrol Divisions advocated. Naruto's charisma was undeniable. One did not simply rally an entire nation by _luck_.

He was too young and inexperienced. That, combined with his status and burden, made him ill-suited for Hokage.

 _'At least he is_ here _,'_ Utatane thought bitterly. The other leading candidate, Senju Tsunade, was supremely talented. She was also supremely absent.

The kunoichi watched as the others filtered in. Han Imai Ayumu arrived quickly and without wasted energy.

"Utatane-san," the noble greeted politely. Koharu continued to curse her former curtness with the former shinobi. "I had always thought this day was a few years away...and that it would come because of retirement."

It was a sentiment that Koharu could not dispute. Hiruzen may have drifted away from his teammates in his later years, but he was still a valued comrade and dear friend. "Agreed..."

Everyone took their assigned places. The hour was near.

"All rise! Introducing the honorable and exalted Daimyo of the Land of Fire: Araki Matabei!"

The assembled officials and soldiers rose as protocol required, but outside of a few sycophants there was precious little enthusiasm. Koharu cast a quick glance towards her two favored candidates, Jiraiya-sama and Danzō-sama. They were masking their emotions well. Uzumaki Naruto was seemingly taking in everything about the proceedings. It was another strike against him. His emotional control was lacking. The potential was there, but it was not yet ready.

"Be seated."

To the credit of all assembled, no one groaned at the Daimyo's pronouncement. Koharu eagerly awaited her moment to move Konoha along a positive path.

Uzumaki Naruto was simply enjoying the moment. He was being counted among the elite of Konoha's shinobi force. The young jinchūriki just wished the Daimyo would stop using 'I' so much about the relationship he had with Konoha. _'I swear if he mentions that damn cat again...'_

The youngest Hokage Candidate had noticed the boredom in a lot of the other people. It reminded him of the Academy when Mizuki had been teaching. Naruto's classmates didn't really care about Mizuki, but had to keep up appearances.

 _'These are supposed to be grown-ups?'_ Naruto struggled to keep from groaning.

Finally, the Daimyo decided to stop talking about how Hiruzen shared his love of Sardine fish balls, after requesting a decanter of some wine Naruto had trouble pronouncing.

"Now, would each of our candidates stand? Shimura Danzō, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Sarutobi Asuma, Uzumaki Naruto," the Daimyo 'asked'. Naruto recognized a smug command when he heard it. "Where is Hatake Kakashi?"

 _'Of course Kakashi-sensei would be late...'_ Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Those who knew the Copy-nin weren't surprised in the least. The Daimyo obviously wasn't familiar with Kakashi's habits.

"This is supposed to be an honor," the Daimyo grumbled petulantly. "Very well! I ask that each candidate _present_ make one last appeal to earn the supreme honor of being the Land of Fire's ultimate military authority."

Naruto could practically feel the determination _not_ to be the first to speak. Fortunately, the Daimyo took the lack of enthusiasm as deference.

"Lord Jiraiya, you are famous across the world for your way with words. If you would..."

"Of course, my Daimyo," Jiraiya acquiesced with a smile Naruto recognized. It was the same overly polite smile he gave to a pretty girl when he wanted attention. The smile appeared great on the surface but was as hollow as Naruto's carton of milk back home. "I am humbled and honored by this great honor. Though, I wish these proceedings were unnecessary. I held Sarutobi-sensei in the highest esteem..."

Naruto could tell that Ero-sennin was about to go full cheesy. The young man was doing his best not to fidget in boredom as he waited for his sensei to _get to the point_. This was almost as bad as the Daimyo!

"I will serve Konoha in any capacity she requires of me. If the assembled shinobi feel that I am best served as leading Konoha rather than maintaining our military intelligence...then so be it."

"Thank you, Lord Jiraiya," the Daimyo said drolly. He motioned for Jiraiya to take his seat. "Now, Asuma, my friend, would you care to make your case?"

Naruto realized what the Daimyo was doing. He did not get an official vote, but was trying to make his favored candidates obvious to everyone. Asuma's speech was simple and far shorter than Ero-sennin's ham-tastic tale. Team Ten's sensei spoke of how honored he was to be considered worthy of his father's legacy. Naruto could tell that Asuma-sensei wasn't really interested in the job. The youngest candidate was really curious as to why Asuma-sensei wouldn't want to follow in the Third's footsteps.

 _'That's a question for later,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto suddenly felt his gut tighten. He knew what was coming.

"Now," the Daimyo said with a smile that was obviously meant to humor Naruto. The Land of Fire's political leader clearly wasn't taking Naruto's Hokage bid seriously. "Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest candidate in Konoha's history...make your 'case'."

Well, Naruto was going to show the Daimyo that it was a mistake not to take him seriously. "Thank you, Daimyo-sama."

 _'Oh god. I have no idea what I'm doing,'_ Naruto realized as he moved forward so that everyone could see him. He didn't mind being in front of crowds. Hell, he loved it. The roar of the crowd after his fight with Neji had been one of the high watermarks of his life. An idea formed and he looked to Ero-sennin for conformation. The Toad Sage nodded gravely. Jiraiya's unspoken 'go for it kid' was welcome.

"I know I didn't have as strong a connection to Hokage-jiji as Asuma-sensei, E...Jiraiya-sensei, and Danzō-sensei. The Third wasn't my father, teacher, or teammate. I'd like to think he was a grandfather. He lived...and...he died...for Konoha. We can't forget that."

 _'Not a bad start, Naruto.'_ The Jinchūriki took a moment to remember Hokage-jiji and prevent from freaking out.

"Everyone in this room knows that I have yelled, graffiti-ed, and dreamed about becoming Hokage since I found out what the word meant. The invasion taught me a lot about what being Hokage actually means. It isn't just having the respect of the village and being in charge. If you're Hokage you have to deal with being scared out, out of your mind. For the shinobi you can't fight alongside, for the people hiding in the shelters, for every thing you can't be there for. Orochimaru wanted to be Hokage just to be in charge. I'm not going to be Orochimaru. I'm going to keep protecting the village...like Hokage-jiji...and my father..."

If this wasn't kind of a battle to secure his dream, Naruto would have considered the stunned silence part of his greatest prank. Everyone was hanging on to the edge of their seats. Ero-sennin and Danzo-jiji looked pretty serious. _'Then again, Danzo-jiji is probably_ always _serious.'_

"Namikaze Minato...the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto might as well have set off a dozen explosive tags because the room _freaked the hell out._ Araki-sama eventually quieted the room with a snap of his fan. "Uzumaki Naruto...is correct. His father was Namikaze Minato. Continue, Uzumaki-san."

"I have been protecting Konoha since I was born, ya know. If I become Hokage, I'll just be adding a new and important way. I've also grown up, too. If you vote to make me Hokage, I'll have to give up on some plans and things I wanted for the future. If I'm Hokage, odds are that I'll never have a Genin team. I won't get to tell my Genin to be grateful I'm not annoyingly tardy like Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto's last bit earned some chuckles. He _almost_ felt bad throwing Kakashi-sensei under the bus to earn a few more votes. _'If Kakashi-sensei wanted to be Hokage, he shouldn't have been over two hours late.'_

"Thank you for making me the youngest Hokage candidate ever. I promise that when I become Hokage, tonight or ten years from now, that I **will** be the greatest Hokage in history and I **will** make sure that Konoha and the Land of Fire remain the strongest of the Great Shinobi Nations."

Araki Matabei graciously allowed Naruto to return to his seat. Danzō and Jiraiya both gave (somewhat) approving nods at Naruto's speech. As Naruto sat down, he tried to take stock of the room. The good news was that he hadn't pissed anyone off. There were some people who had been neutral or, worse in Naruto's opinion, considering Naruto a joke that were now looking impressed.

 _'I've got this,'_ Naruto thought as he truly believed he was going to win.

"And finally, Shimura Danzō. The floor is yours."

Danzō was exaggerating his limp. Naruto was torn between being grateful that Danzō was trying to help Naruto win and upset that he wasn't giving his all to win the title of Hokage for himself. Eventually, Danzō reached the speaking platform.

"It is an honor to serve the village. Our service is our fundamental and sole purpose. Without the nation, there can be no security...no prosperity. It is the duty of those who serve the nation as a whole to put aside personal feelings for the good of the collective. Hiruzen...put aside the trivial concern of personal survival to ensure that Konoha achieved victory. The Hokage is dead. The _position_ of Hokage survives. Uzumaki Naruto spoke to a fundamental truth. There is no _want_ in regards to Hokage. There is only sacrifice. The foresight and understanding shown by one so young shows that we are marching towards a future where Konoha and the Land of Fire's power, prosperity and dominance are assured. Our nation can become unassailable. It requires a powerful Hokage. One who can counter any threat and rally the people to complete obedience. I am not that Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto is that Hokage. To those who believed I could best serve Konoha as Hokage, I extend my gratitude. I cannot, in...conscience...extend my hand to accept the title. I ask all who support my candidacy to support Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a moment where Naruto thought Danzō would simply head back to his seat. The young Jinchūriki could tell that the Village Elder had absolutely no respect for the Daimyo.

 _'That would make people think he was a total tool and ignore anything he said though,'_ Naruto realized.

After Danzō 'dutifully' returned to his seat, the Daimyo began another speech. Uzumaki Naruto was now completely convinced the man just loved to hear himself talk. By a minor miracle, probably caused by Ma's spirit whacking him upside the head, Naruto avoided laughing out loud as he imagined the Daimyo as a peacock.

"Utatane Koharu," Matabei announced in a far too dramatic voice. "has petitioned for the right to speak at this occasion. I have granted her this honor."

As Utatane bowed, the Daimyo cast a knowing glance at Naruto and Jiraiya. That...didn't fill Naruto with confidence, to be completely honest.

"Thank you, Daimyo-sama," Utatane began with a formal tone. "Sarutobi Hiruzen was a great Hokage and his leadership lead us through many wars _in the past._ "

The pause was carefully timed. "His later philosophies have shaped this generation...and _this new war._ We cannot fool ourselves into ignoring that Hiruzen's _softness_ towards Orochimaru allowed this current war to be born. Konoha must elect a Hokage with the resolve necessary to safeguard the Land of Fire and Konoha from all threats both foreign and domestic. I believe there are only _two_ candidates who possess suitable resolve: Shimura Danzō and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Look at the alternatives. Sarutobi Asuma is an incredibly talented, loyal, and politically sound shinobi. But he is his father's son. There are two candidates who aren't even present! Tsunade of the Senju and Hatake Kakashi are two of the most powerful shinobi in the world. They are... _can be_... valuable assets to Konoha. But can we trust them to lead us when they do not even answer the call of our Daimyo and our Jonin? Finally...Uzumaki Naruto is a _boy_. I do not doubt his potential, but he has not even been promoted to Chuunin yet. In fact, he is barely out of the Academy. His actions have contributed to the immediate prosperity and security of our nation, but he has no political foundation to lead us. In light of this...I must urge you to vote for Danzō-sama or Jiraiya-sama...for a safe and secure society."

Naruto hated that speech. It hadn't been a _bad_ speech, but that was part of the problem. That Koharu lady had made a really good speech. It also was the last word anyone would get before the voting started. The only positive thing Naruto could say about the speech is that she was supporting Ero-sennin and Danzō. If Koharu's speech shifted a _whole lot of votes_ away from Naruto and that Tsunade lady, Naruto would still be guaranteed a promotion to Chuunin if Danzō or Ero-Sennin won.

All in all, Naruto was either going to _win_ or simply 'win'. The young man could definitely get used to these kind of no-lose situations.

"The first round of voting shall commence!" The Daimyo's voice had the exact tone Naruto's did when Iruka-sensei said 'Free Ramen'. "In this round, we will have secret ballots. My attendants will lead small groups to the voting area. Once the votes are cast, we shall adjourn for a time so that the votes may be tallied."

Naruto was in the first group to vote as the row he was in was seated as close to the Daimyo as the room's set up allowed. The attendant leading Naruto to his voting booth was a pretty girl a few years older than him. She was wearing a formal kimono that fit her incredibly well. Her reddish-brown hair was tied in a long braid that was tossed over her shoulder and _still_ nearly reached her waist. Naruto couldn't believe that the Daimyo winked knowingly at him.

Naruto was beginning to wonder if everyone who currently outranked him was a pervert.

"This is your booth, Naruto-sama. I hope you win. It would be...pleasant...having someone other than flaky old men in positions of power."

The combination of the unexpected support and a sultry tone of voice caused Naruto to blush and stammer out a 'thanks'.

In a complete shock to none of the ANBU keeping an unofficial tally, Naruto voted for himself.

There was a very vocal part of Naruto's mind that was disappointed the hot chick had other duties. Still, he had finished early and so had Asuma. The Uzumaki shinobi had been wanting to talk to Team Ten's sensei and this was a perfect opportunity.

"Congrats on being nominated, Asuma-sensei," Naruto said as way of greeting.

Asuma was fiddling with a lighter. "You too, kid. Not even dad was this young when he was nominated."

"I miss your dad. Hokage-jiji was like the granddad I wish I had," Naruto said solemnly.

"He was great. I'll have to share some stories with you and Konohamaru sometime."

"That sounds great! Neh, Asuma-sensei, you wouldn't happen to know anyone with a Wind Chakra Nature would you?"

The Third Hokage's son grinned. "You're looking at Konoha's resident expert. Why?"

"That is so cool! Danzō-jiji said there were only a few wind experts in Konoha. Could you teach me about Wind Nature? I just found out I've got Wind Nature."

"Danzō," Asuma repeated. "I'll definitely want to clear my schedule to help you train with your chakra nature."

 _'And to minimize Danzō's influence on you,'_ Asuma mentally declared.

The two Hokage candidates worked out some rough details, but further conversation was curtailed by a pair of minor nobles arriving for small talk. Naruto wasn't sure who these two were, but decided that it was probably best to be somewhat polite. After a few minutes of utterly boring small talk, one of the nobles put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

As Naruto pushed the trained response to counter the 'assault' aside, the noble smiled warmly. "Young man, my maternal cousin is one of the _leading_ commanders of Konoha's Coastal Patrol Platoons. He has spoken of the renown you have earned in Wave. We really must speak in a more...business-like...setting about the opportunities, all completely vetted by the late and sorely missed Third Hokage, that your bridge has opened."

Vetted was not the same as legal, Naruto instantly noticed. "I'd...like that. However, it is not _my_ bridge. The people of Wave built and run the bridge. I'm sure Old Man Tazuna and the guys in Wave would be happy to do business with you. I'm sure I could put in a good word for you in Wave."

The noble's face lit up. "Thank you, Uzumaki-sama."

Asuma shot Naruto a wry look of approval after the nobles had gone off to hobnob with others of their ilk. "Nice dodge. You're too green to go into that kind of environment solo."

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei." Naruto decided that he should probably talk to potential voters. The young man's confidence was supreme and unassailable. He truly believed that he was going to make it to the second round of voting. Occasionally, Naruto would see Ero-sennin or Danzō watching his attempts to secure votes. They, and the people Naruto was talking to, seemed pretty impressed by his efforts.

All in all, it was a good night. He just wished Kakashi-sensei was there to add some funny comment about Naruto being nominated for Hokage.

The Daimyo's living megaphone of a servant rang a bell to get everyone's attention. "I present our esteemed Daimyo with the results of the first round of voting!"

"Tonight has been a signature moment in the history of Konoha and the Land of Fire. We have demonstrated our strength and unity in the fa..."

An unusually large swirl of chakra-laced wind and leaves interrupted the prepared speech. Naruto facepalmed as the debris cleared and a chunk settled on the _frigging Daimyo_. In the center of the horribly ill-timed shunshin, Hatake Kakashi stood in the most nonchalant posture known to mankind.

"So," Kakashi drawled while his visible eye did that really odd smiling look. "What did I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

There was a scandalized chatter flowing through the room like water. The civilians, and the Daimyo to be honest, were horrified and insulted that a leading candidate for Hokage could be so casual and flippantly late. As the menials chattered in scandalized indignation, Uzumaki Naruto and the other shinobi were having several different reactions.

Danzō, Jiraiya, and Asuma all realized Kakashi's play almost instantly. Hatake Kakashi had no desire to be Hokage. He knew that odds were that he made it to the second round of voting, even with his absence. The flippant and deliberate lateness he displayed was sure to piss off almost all the civilian voters and get them to switch their vote to a different candidate.

Naruto, however, was having a very different reaction. First, Kakashi-sensei was his sensei. This was so embarrassing. He kinda wanted to crawl under the bench and pretend one of his quasi-role-models didn't just pull something so incredibly stupid. Secondly, it was an insult to the position of Hokage. Naruto had always been defensive of the position, his position, but after Jiraiya's revelation he was doubly protective.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the flying heck-ttebayo?" Naruto shouted. Fortunately, he wasn't so angry that he forgot to clean his language up just a tiny bit. "Did you forget what this meeting is about? Did you forget that Daimyo-sama is standing right there?"

The Copy-Nin casually turned his head to where Naruto was indignantly pointed. "Oh, it must have slipped my mind..."

Naruto grumbled a million words, several not fit for the polite company present, before exaggerating a bow in the direction of the Daimyo. "I'm sooooo sorry, Daimyo-sama for my sensei. I promise that his tardiness hasn't rubbed off on me. I'm always big on getting places on time and when I'm Hokage I will get to meetings with you early so your royal-ness doesn't have to wait!"

The Daimyo flipped a fan in front of his face to avoid laughing at the childish, but genuine apology. "Your honor and character are not affected by this display Uzumaki-san."

He sighed as he was well aware this probably would have happened regardless. "Kakashi-san, if you could take a seat..."

Kakashi bowed politely as his act was up. He took an empty seat next to one of Imai's attendants. The young woman promptly went starry eyed at being next to Kakashi and didn't hear the Daimyo restart the announcements.

"As I mentioned a few moments ago, this election was not solely about selecting Konoha's Godaime Hokage. A simple meeting amongst the Jonin could have easily selected the next leader of this proud Shinobi Village. I have complete faith in the Shinobi who serve as one of the steadfast pillars of the Land of Fire! No, the purpose of this election is to show our strength as a nation...and contempt in the face of our enemies. Their invasion hurt us, but did not tear us apart or down. We were separated from many great men and women, but through this show of unity we honor their legacy and sacrifice. There was no greater loss than Sarutobi Hiruzen. The first round of voting for the Godaime Hokage has been completed. It is my honor to announce that Senju Tsunade and Uzumaki Naruto have received the highest number of votes and will be in the second round of the election. May the unity we have shown continue."

Naruto zoned out the rest of the speech. He fell back on a skill he had developed back in the Academy. Speeches like this, or Iruka-sensei's lectures, always had a few key words. One just had to know the patterns and quirks of the speaker to pick up on them. As long as the Daimyo avoided mentioning shinobi, Naruto would not really need to pay huge amounts of attention.

The Daimyo slipped into one of his tells and Naruto was instantly alert. "Tomorrow morning, the citizens of Konoha will know the candidates for next leader of this...the Oldest and Grandest of the Shinobi villages...will be! Tomorrow night, we shall have a Godaime Hokage!"

Once again, Naruto zoned out the Daimyo's self-congratulatory drivel. Finally, the collection of Shinobi thought, the Daimyo's living bullhorn proudly announced that the evening's proceedings were complete. All stood out of respect for the Daimyo. The moment the Daimyo slipped away, the flunkies, shinobi, and nobles were dismissed.

"You did well, brat," Jiraiya acknowledged that his student hadn't screwed up. "Everyone in this room can see that you've got potential."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a head-pat and a bored voice. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Wait..." Realization struck Naruto square in the face. "That was on purpose?"

"I'm not cut out for politics, Naruto. The field is where I belong...where I can do the most good for Konoha."

The Hokage Candidate nodded. "If you think that's best. Still, I think you'd actually make a really good Hokage, Sensei."

"Thanks, Naruto." Kakashi ruffled the soon-to-be-promoted Genin's hair. "They'd be proud of you. I can promise you that."

Naruto looked down and seemed a bit shy for once. The compliment touched his heart. Naruto wanted nothing more than to quiz Kakashi about his parents. Alas, politics came first.

"Uzumaki-sama," the attractive girl from earlier in the election process approached Naruto. "Our Daimyo requests your presence for...tea."

The youngest Kage candidate in the history of any of the Greater Shinobi Villages was not politically experienced. He was, however, not a total idiot. Tea was clearly code for "Daimyo-sama wants to chat about the election privately."

"Tea sounds fantastic. Please, take me straight to the Daimyo, uh, miss. I'm sure he's excited for tea," Naruto replied with perfectly feigned enthusiasm. The waif curtsied and hid the grin she aimed at Naruto. Kakashi and Jiraiya waited until the pair were out of sight before exchanging a bro-fist.

"We'll make him one of us yet, Kakashi!"

* * *

Hiashi stormed into the Hyūga Compound. He knew exactly what this election was about and why Uzumaki Naruto had suddenly reaped a whirlwind of support.

Natsu briskly approached her Clan Head and curtsied. "Welcome home, Hiashi-sama."

"I need Kō, Hoheto, and Hinata, my heir, in my private study immediately," Hiashi thundered. Natsu bowed and rushed to complete her instructions. The Hyūga head reached his study and indulged in a hefty pour of alcohol. He hadn't even bothered to look at the drink. All Hiashi cared about in that moment was the burn in his throat.

The Hyūga Clan Head was very pleased to find that his closest confidants and his daughter were prompt in their arrival.

"We have arrived, Father," Hinata announced with the full regal tone the Clan had drilled into her since birth. Despite the late hour, her posture was flawless. Hiashi was greatly pleased. Kō and Hoheto bowed to their clan leader.

"Konoha will have a new Hokage within the next thirty-six hours," Hiashi finally declared. "There are elements within Konoha that seek to make our Godaime a puppet. We cannot allow this to occur."

"May I ask, Hiashi-sama," Kō began. "Who our Godaime Hokage will be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata heard her father's words, but could scarcely process them. She had always had absolute faith that Naruto would be Hokage. The Hyūga Heiress had just never suspected it would be this soon. Hinata felt her entire world start to spin. She was absolutely sure that if it spun any faster, Hinata could pull the Kaiten off using just the most basic chakra flare.

"F-Father, Naruto-kun...has not even been promoted to Chuunin officially," Hinata said the first thing that came to her mind after 'He asked me out yesterday!' in an attempt to steady the world.

"Officially," Hiashi confirmed in a rigid tone. "Uzumaki-san is beyond worthy for promotion to Chuunin, but there are those in Konoha who seek a puppet Hokage."

Hoheto received permission to speak from his Clan Head. "Hiashi-sama...there are factions in the Clan who are cooperating with outside elements in regards to Uzumaki..."

"We have advantages. Uzumaki-san has come to me for tutoring in legal matters. He is also fond of Hinata," Hiashi revealed with a gesture towards his daughter. "It is somewhat distasteful that we must also manipulate our next Hokage for a time, but would you have him guided or enslaved?"

Hinata continued to remain silent, but was torn over the necessity to protect Naruto and be completely honest with her crush.

"Guided, Hiashi-sama," Hoheto confirmed. Everyone else, including Hinata, nodded in agreement. "He is so young..."

"T-That is why our...adversaries...want to make Naruto-kun Hokage. He, Naruto-kun, has always wanted acknowledgment. If he is made Hokage, Naruto-kun will want to make those who elected him happy. But..." Hinata trailed off as the realization she was speaking...out loud dawned on her.

"But what, my daughter?" Hiashi asked; intrigued by the unexpected boldness and insight.

"Our...opponents don't realize the positive effect Naruto-kun has on people. Naruto-kun rescued Neji from his darkness. The Kazekage's son was a murderer. He completely changed after being beaten by Naruto."

"Insightful, Hinata-sama," Hoheto praised the heiress. Decorum demanded that Hiashi hold his tongue, but inwardly he was ecstatic. This was the moment the Hyūga head had longed for. Hinata was confident. She was astute. She was Hyūga.

"Hiashi-sama," Kō broached the subject carefully. "How shall we proceed?"

"With open arms..."

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure why the Damiyo was smiling like the cat that ate the canary, but the young man was hoping it was a good sign. The Godaime Finalist took a quick look around the sitting room. It was lavishly furnished and shocking comfortable in spite of being so incredibly fancy.

"Thank you for inviting me to tea, Daimyo-sama," Naruto began safely.

The Daimyo took a sip of his own tea. Naruto quickly followed and made a genuinely appreciative noise. The tea was really good! Granted, it was the Daimyo's tea. The Lord of the Land of Fire wouldn't mess around with shoddy stuff!

"You are welcome," the Daimyo replied. Continuing, "I must thank you for being so prompt. It appears as if your speech after Hatake-san's...unorthodox entrance...was not simply damage control. Would you permit me to be frank, Uzumaki-san?"

"Sure, Daimyo-sama," Naruto agreed.

The Daimyo weighed his words carefully before beginning. "I have a great amount of respect for you personally, your accomplishments, and your lineage. I counted your parents as friends in addition to trusted confidants and allies. The grace at which you have handled your status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi is a testament to the strength of will you possess. You are already a singular shinobi."

Naruto beamed at the recognition. He did sense the 'but' coming fast.

"I personally do not believe you are ready for the administrative and diplomatic side of being Hokage yet. Though, the diplomatic responsibilities are mollified by your handling of the Kazekage's son. However, my misgivings will have to be...tempered as you are going to win tomorrow. Of that, there can be no doubt."

"I've, uh, done my own budgeting for years," Naruto attempted to dig himself out of that hole just a bit.

"Admirable to be sure," the Daimyo said smoothly. "However, you will quickly discover that managing personal finances is very different from managing the economy of a village. Do you know how usury rates will impact the creation of new civilian businesses that will supplement the Shinobi Mission income? How about tax policy? Tariffs? How will you implement sound economic policy?"

"I..." Naruto weighed his words carefully. "I will make sure I have the best people in Konoha to help me out."

"Simplistic, but sound," the Daimyo added.

Naruto took a big gulp of tea. "Sorry...everything is sort of sinking in, ya know?"

The Daimyo laughed. "You truly are the son of Uzumaki Kushina! That was her verbal tic, after all. I remember when I was a younger man, not yet Daimyo, and had delivered the news she had been promoted by my late father to Jonin. She used practically those exact words, in fact."

"You knew my ma?" Naruto asked excitedly. He had completely forgotten where and with whom he was conversing.

"I was in love with your mother," The Daimyo confessed before holding up a hand to forestall any outbursts. "Your mother was a legendary beauty. In fact, one of the most beautiful women to ever live. I've never met any man who didn't love her a bit. She only had eyes for your father...once she realized it. Kushina was slightly oblivious to her own feelings."

"Oh," Naruto could only say.

The Daimyo continued. "Your father was another person those around had strong feelings regarding. Unlike Kushina, Minato was polarizing. He was either loved or hated. There was never any middle ground. Almost everyone in Konoha loved your father, for example."

"Almost everyone isn't everyone, though," Naruto hazarded.

"Astute," the Daimyo commended the young man. "It was mostly small pockets who were jealous of Minato's skill, youth, or connection to your mother and the previous Hokages and their students."

"I'm going to catch some of the same cr-flak, aren't I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the Daimyo said succinctly.

"Uh, Daimyo-sama? Could I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked, fully revealing his youth in the earnestness of the question.

"Of course, young Naruto," the Daimyo answered, fully revealing that he was aware of his 'compatriot's' youth.

"Could you tell me about my parents? I'd like to hear about them from someone who isn't a shinobi, please..."

"I would be happy to," the Daimyo eagerly agreed. "Where to begin? Perhaps...perhaps with the time I met Minato the first time...and I nearly threw up on him?"

"What?" Naruto asked in a bark of laughter.

The Daimyo returned the laugh. "I can laugh at it now, but I was quite mortified at the time. Minato already had started developing a reputation, especially since he was Jiraiya-sama's favorite student...I was certain the shinobi would think I was trying to poison him!"

Conversation was breezy and even friendly. The business-like atmosphere had melted away. Naruto was almost insatiably curious about his heritage. The Daimyo, thankful for a chance to remember two of his dearest friends, was open with the young man. Naruto was not surprised in the least that his taste in ramen appeared to be genetic. He felt a knife of mourning that he would never get to share a bowl of his favorite food with his mother. Naruto would have to content himself with the knowledge of the shared love of the world's greatest food.

After nearly an hour, the Daimyo reached modern day in his retelling. "Which leads back to our current predicament. I am confident you will grow into a splendid Hokage. However, before you are announced to the world, I must see your ability to lead in the field. I...request...that you undertake a handful of missions under the observation of Jonin. This will in no way endanger your position and you will have full authority during these undertakings."

"I think I understand, sir," Naruto started cautiously. "This is my 'Hokage Exam'."

A smile crept onto the Daimyo's lips. "Astute."

"Will I be choosing which missions I go on? Or will you have a say in it?" Naruto questioned.

"I assume you will select a number of advisers to assist you. I will remain in Konoha until you have presented a list for the Go-Ikenban. They will 'suggest' missions that would demonstrate your readiness for independent command and rule," the Land of Fire's Daimyo dictated.

"I can live with that..." Naruto agreed. He already had a pretty good list in mind.

"Good," the ruler stated with practiced crispness. "I believe I shall retire for the night."

Naruto rose to his feet with his 'soon-to-be-equal'. Thinking quickly, he bowed respectfully. "Good night, Daimyo-sama."

"Uzumaki-san...are you returning home alone?" The question came out of nowhere. Naruto was quickly engulfed by the same 'Oh Gods, it is a trap!' feeling that preceded Zabuza's attack.

"I'm kinda tired, and uh, need to water my...plants?" Naruto fumbled for any excuse his mind could offer up. This was clearly some kind of devious trap. A devious pervert trap if the Jiraiya-esque glint in the Daimyo's eyes were anything to go by...

"Perhaps you would enjoy some company. I know Yumiko-chan would appreciate the chance to 'know' you much better."

Naruto had only heard the word 'know' used in that tone twice before. The first was Ami's only attempt to talk to Sasuke right before the teams were announced. The second was during the celebrations in Wave. One of Tazuna's draftsmen had said 'know' exactly like the Daimyo when speaking to one of Wave's 'Working Women'.

"That's...cool," Naruto admitted honestly, despite his pretty dang serious concerns. He wasn't going to lie to himself. It was cool. He didn't exactly have pretty girls throwing themselves at him. That being said...Naruto was kinda dating a pretty girl already. Who happened to not only be really nice, but the heiress of Konoha's most important clan. Hinata's dad would probably also absolutely wreck Naruto's shit if the soon-to-be Hokage cheated on his princess.

Hiashi wouldn't turn down a spot on Naruto's Council, but he'd probably be a lot harder on Naruto.

"I'm sure she will provide some quality companionship for you..."

Naruto held up a hand. "Sir, uh, Yumiko-chan is a very...very...pretty woman and she's really nice and respectful...but...I'm kinda dating Hi, Hyūga Hinata. I-I'm planning on naming her dad to the Council...You were very clear, Daimyo-sama, on presenting a unified front in the village. I don't want to cheat on my girlfriend!"

"That is a refreshingly noble sentiment," the Daimyo allowed. "I am sure Yumiko will understand. Good night, Uzumaki-san."

"Good-night, Daimyo-sama. Thank you for the tea...and the stories."

"You are very welcome, Uzumaki-san. I look forward to our partnership in the coming days."

Naruto bowed again and departed. Luckily for the next Hokage, Madame Shimiji was dealing with Yumiko. Another retainer led Naruto from the chamber. Eventually, Naruto flopped into his welcoming and familiar bed. It was glorious.

Suddenly, the truth of the next day dawned on Uzumaki Naruto.

He was no longer going to be 'that' Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi-sensei couldn't call him 'Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja' in public anymore. His teacher, Ero-Sennin wouldn't be his master in the traditional sense anymore.

Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't be a Genin.

He would be Hokage. He would have achieved his dream. He would not sleep tonight. He would weep sweet tears of unbridled joy and disbelief.

Uzumaki Naruto was the Godaime Hokage of Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of the chapter where Naruto stays loyal to Hinata is my contribution to Hinata's birthday celebration coming up in a few days!


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Naruto had learned that a very valuable use for Shadow Clones, especially after the memory-transfer aspect was revealed to him, was that Naruto could pretty much be in a dozen places at once. He could also have 'eyes-on' many individuals and situations around Konoha. For example, he had three Kage Bunshin disguised as laborers observing people he knew were connected to Danzo-jiji. Naruto was curious about the Old Man and needed to know just what was up with the driving force behind Naruto's very early rise to Hokage. It was a good sign that Naruto couldn't track down Danzō himself. That meant Danzō hadn't grown soft or sloppy in his old age.

Next, Naruto had used a few Kage Bunshin to get familiar with the habits of some of his allies. The first person Naruto had under observation was Hyūga Hiashi. Naruto wanted mainly to discover Hiashi's schedule so that when he showed up early in the morning he wouldn't have to deal with cranky "Why did you wake me up so damn early?" Hiashi.

Luckily, Hyūga Hiashi was an early riser. Which was awesome right now. Because Naruto couldn't sleep. He had really tried to sleep, honest. It was just tomorrow, er today, was  _the_ day! Naruto needed someone to talk to that not only was good at politics, but was on his side. Hiashi was the best choice.

Naruto arrived at the Hyūga Compound and approached the guard on duty. "Is Hiashi-sama available? Could you tell'em Uzumaki Naruto is here to see him?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-sama," the Hyūga replied with a bow. "Please, come in. There is a sitting room just inside the home for honored guests..."

_'Honored guests? Heck yeah!'_  Naruto thought with slight bow. The young Hokage-candidate didn't exactly  _like_  bowing, but this Hyūga guard was cool so the act wouldn't grate on Naruto's pride. "Thank you...I don't think I caught you name..."

"I am Hyūga Kunio, sir."

"Well, thank you Kunio," Naruto said with a winning smile. The Hyūga guard bowed again before heading into the compound to inform Hiashi of Naruto's arrival.

Naruto grinned as he entered the sitting room. As he sat down, he pulled out a small notebook. It wasn't like Ero-sennin's notebook! Naruto had simply noticed a lot of people taking notes at the Hokage election. Naruto hadn't taken any notes while at the Academy, which made taking notes now very, very weird. However, whereas forgetting to take notes at the Academy only lead to a bad grade on a math quiz, messing up something as Hokage could start a war.

Naruto sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was hard to believe, but this was actually about to happen! Hiashi Hyūga was about to talk to him as a big-wig shinobi and with respect. When Naruto was young(er), he had wanted to become Hokage because of moments like this. He wanted to be respected and have people call him Uzumaki-sama. Naruto had come to realize what being Hokage truly meant after Orochimaru's invasion. The position of Hokage wasn't simply about getting respect and other perks. It was a hard job and would require sacrifice.

"I really would have liked to have been a Jonin-sensei," Naruto said to himself.

The soon-to-be Godaime Hokage leaned back in the comfortable chair and decided to focus on the positives in his life. There were a lot of positives lately, ranging from becoming a shinobi, defeating a Bijū, getting a girlfriend, having a freaking Sannin as a teacher, being nominated for Hokage, and finally overcoming the issues caused by the jackass sealed in his stomach.

Uzumaki Naruto still had trouble believing half of what had happened to him, despite his acknowledged self-confidence. He wouldn't complain. Naruto was determined to give his all to everything he encountered in life. That went double for his dream of being Hokage. Naruto's preferred timeline may have been tossed out the window, but he was going to dedicated himself fully to the legacy of the Hokages and to Konoha.

Naruto perked up when he heard footsteps approaching. They were measured and heavy by shinobi standards. That meant it had to be Hiashi. Naruto rose to his feet and donned a pleasant smile.

"Naruto-san, good morning," Hiashi said with a slight bow. Naruto wasn't offended. He wasn't Hokage  _yet_  and Hiashi seemed to be big on maintaining the social ladder.

"Good morning, Hiashi-sama!" Naruto greeted.

Hiashi appraised Naruto carefully, but did not acknowledge the reason or his findings. "Welcome to my home. What brings you to the Hyūga Compound so early on this momentous day?"

"I need to talk to you about a few things...and get some help," Naruto revealed.

"Please, follow me. I am sure my office would be a more appropriate location to discuss important matters regarding our beloved village," The head of the Hyūga clan offered.

"Thank you," Naruto responded politely. He was working  _really hard_  on this whole 'being diplomatic' thing.

The Jonin inclined his head respectfully. Hiashi's office was as clean as Naruto remembered. In fact, the soon-to-be Hokage was convinced that it was cleaner than some areas of Konoha's Hospital.

' _I'll have to do something about that..'_  Naruto made a mental note.

"How may the Hyūga Clan assist you, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi asked. The choice in honorifics was a very pointed reminder that Naruto wasn't Hokage  _yet_.

"When I'm elected, I'm going to have my own Konoha Council. Daimyo-sama and I believe Konoha 'needs a fresh perspective'," Naruto explained, and used words a Kage Bunshin had heard the Daimyo use, to the Hyūga head.

"Daimyo-sama has established a strong working relationship with you already, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi responded.

"He has," Naruto agreed with an emphatic series of nods. "I'm going to cut to the chase...Hiashi-sama...I would like you to be the first of my advisers."

The Hyūga Head blinked as his mind processed Naruto's invitation. Obviously, there was no way Hiashi would say  _no_  to Naruto's request. A position on the Go-Ikenban would raise the Hyūga's prestige in the village and internationally even higher. Hiashi's rivals in the Clan would be cowed by his status as one of the Hokage's most trusted advisers. There was also the fact that Naruto came to Hiashi first. That would keep the darker elements of the Hyūga Clan and Shimura Danzō from having undue influence over the young Hokage.

"I would be honored,  _Hokage-sama,"_  Hiashi quickly agreed to the proposal.

Naruto beamed. "That's awesome. I'm going to need a  _lot_  of help with stuff like diplomacy and economics! I mean, every Hyūga I've met has been really really good at being polite, but they don't back down."

Hiashi was pleased that Naruto had said  _every_  Hyūga, which by default included Hinata.

"The praise you lavish upon my clan and family is appreciated, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi said with a nod.

Naruto smile and leaned back in the chair. "The Hyūga earned it! I do have a favor, I'd like to ask you-ttebayo!"

"Ask and I will endeavor to assist you," Hiashi answered genuinely.

"I've got to give a speech today. I'm going to take a page out of Pa's book and just write an outline. Could you...check to make sure I'm not going to make an ass out of myself in front of the Daimyo?"

Hiashi nodded and accepted the outline. "First, Uzumaki-san, may I suggest  _carefully_  considering your words?"

"Oh..." Naruto flushed with embarrassment. "I really need to remember, I'm not just hanging out with Sasuke and the guys anymore..."

The Hyūga Clan head accepted the outline and looked over. "This is simple. I noticed economics is mostly blank, however."

The next Hokage chuckled weakly. "The Daimyo pointed out that I really don't have a lot to go on when it comes to village 'economics'."

Hiashi couldn't believe the opportunity Naruto had handed him. The economic policy of Konoha for Naruto's reign, or at least the early part of it, would be defined by this speech.

And Naruto had just handed the Hyūga Clan 'Carte Blanche' to shape help define the policy.

"Let us focus on economics as the Hans and Daimyo will likely place a great deal of emphasis on this matter. Civilians are focused on their pocket books above all other concerns," Hiashi explained.

"So...like...the local Hans will want to see who we are buying food from since Konoha can't grow enough on our own?" Naruto questioned.

"Exactly. Uzumaki-san, why do you think that is such a 'big deal' for the local Hans?" Hiashi balked at using the informal language, but he needed to make sure that the next Hokage was firmly in the  _proper_  sphere of influence. Hiashi feared what would happen if Naruto fell under Danzō's influence. The Hyūga Clan had nearly fallen under Danzo's sway after the Kumo incident. As they realized the depths of his ambition and the Warhawk's lust for combat, many turned away from The Darkness of the Shinobi. Still, his influence festered within the Clan.

' _If I can secure Uzumaki Naruto's support, I can finally purge the last remnants of Danzō's influence from the Hyūga clan...'_

"Well, the Han that gives us the most food will have the most pull with the village," Naruto stated without hesitation or doubt.

"You are learning," Hiashi praised cautiously. "We have much to go over and little time before you speech."

"I guess we better get started then," Naruto agreed with a grin.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, Jiraiya was having a meeting of his own. The Toad Sage wasn't aware, but his thoughts were aligning closely with Hiashi's goals. Jiraiya's primary concern was for his godson and the  _peace_  of the village as a whole rather than the Hyūga Clan and the village. There would be disconnect, obviously, as Jiraiya's goals were not one hundred percent in line with Hiashi's own.

Right now, however, Jiraiya was more concerned with one thing. "Wake up, Nara."

"Let me have my nap," Nara Shikaku pleaded. "On top of my dear Yoshino's usual drive, she's been affected by the  _'We're still alive and I want to celebrate'_ drive."

"And you're complaining about this...why exactly?" Jiraiya asked as he pulled up a chair in the Jonin Commander's office/refuge.

"Who said anything about complaining? I just need a break," Shikaku chuckled. "So, what brings you to my office this early in the day?"

Jiraiya leaned forward. "I'm not sure how Naruto is going to set up his council when he becomes Hokage. I  _do_  know the brat well enough that major changes are going to happen. The current two fossils are getting retired, but unfortunately it won't be all good news."

"Naruto-sama, I'll never get used to that by the way, is loyal to a fault and will reward Danzō for marshaling the support that got him elected. You want to make sure there are enough counters to any influence Danzō may try to put on Naruto's reign," Shikaku read the situation instantly.

"Read me like a book," Jiraiya responded with a grin.

Shikaku grunted. "Only because you let me. What about the rumblings I've heard from Daimyo-sama's court?"

"The rumblings are accurate. He's going to hold off on making things public until Naruto completes a few major missions. The brat will be legally Hokage, but the Daimyo wants him on a short leash for a while. The Hans and Imai Ayumu have vouched for Naruto since he passed the Bell Test, but that's obviously not enough for the other Hans who just want to see a high number of A and S rank missions on his ledger," Jiraiya rambled.

"Well, if anything, at least we'll be able to keep a close eye on Naruto and help protect him from Itachi's merry band," Shikaku added.

"That we will," The Toad Sage agreed. "That we will."

* * *

Naruto was feeling a lot better after his unplanned meeting with Hiashi. It bummed him out a bit that Hinata was off on a supply run with her team and Team 10, but the village needed more supplies to assist in the rebuilding.  _'I'll have to look into that...'_  Naruto thought as he produced a notebook and made a note. The soon-to-be Hokage hadn't taken many notes at the Academy, but he didn't really see a point back then. This was a totally different situation. There were people who didn't have homes! It was going to be  _his_  responsibility to make sure that everyone had a roof over their head and missions to keep food on the table.

' _It's nuts how many people are going to be counting on_ me _soon,'_  Naruto thought. It really was hard to believe at times.

Still, this was his dream. He was going to give the position of Hokage his all. Anything less would be an insult to Naruto's Pa and heroes.

"Naruto!" The familiar voice voice of Haruno Sakura filled the air. Naruto turned to his teammate and one-time crush with a smile. "I thought you had disappeared! You better not be a Clone!"

"Nope, it's the real me! How's it going Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed. "Pretty good. I've been looking for Ino to possibly do some training, but I can't find her. Sasuke-kun is holed up in his Clan Compound. He said something about 'meditation'. With Kakashi-sensei on a high-ranking mission..."

"I'm not sure will be when Kakashi-sensei will be back, but it will be soon. Ino is on a mission with her team and Team 8," Naruto explained.

"Oh...that must be a bummer for you. I know you and Hinata are trying to start dating," Sakura tried to console her friend.

"Yeah...there's just a lot going on right now. I owe Hiashi-sama a lot for helping me out," Naruto accepted the gesture.

"Hey, Naruto..." Sakura asked. "I was going to visit Lee in the hospital. Want to come along?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice!" Naruto wasn't going to the hospital to make the rounds. He wasn't going to be seen by his future subordinates.

He was just a kid that wanted to see a hurt friend.

* * *

Yuuhi Kurenai had grown to care for her team a great deal. Kiba and Shino reminded her of the two civilian brothers who lived next door to her as a child. Kibas exuberance played off of and was tempered by Shino's emotional control. At the back of her mind, Hayato launching some scheme to make money doing laundry or hitai-ate care for shinobi while Yasu worked out actual details brushed up against her memories. Quickly focusing on Hinata before smoke and screams found their way into the forefront of her mind, Kurenai thought of progress.

Hinata had improved by leaps and bounds. She had gone from a timid girl that could barely hold eye-contact to a confident fighter who withstood a brutal psychological campaign from possibly the greatest Gentle Fist fighter Kurenai had seen in her lifetime. Kurenai had felt a fraction of Hinata's pain during that battle. She did not wish to think ill of the dead, but Hiruzen had been utterly wrong for not censuring Hyūga Neji after he tried to  _murder_  Hinata following the end of the match. Kurenai was still amazed at Hinata's grace and desire to heal the rifts between the various branch families and the main family of the Hyūga Clan.

There would have been no way Kurenai could be that gracious and magnanimous. She would absolutely be nursing a grudge. She  **was**  nursing a grudge!

"They're back! I told you'd they'd be back today!" The next Hokage, which Kurenai still couldn't believe was happening to be honest, called out.

"Do I really have to go through with the bet?" Sakura whined.

"Absolutely, Sakura-chan!" Naruto teased, before his eyes widened and his grin was 'Might Guy Grade 2' bright.

"Hinata! You're back!"

Kurenai smiled as she watched concern give way to shock and then to happiness in her pupil's face. She  _was_  concerned that Naruto was going to tackle Hinata in his exuberance.

And if he did that, it would  _probably_  be bad form to scold the soon-to-be Godaime Hokage…

"Welcome back Hinata!" Naruto shouted. His voice quickly dropped to  _normal_  volume. "I'm glad you're still on active roster."

"The Medical Corps accompanied us on this mission. We were escorting medicinal herbs and building supplies from a nearby caravansary. I won't know if I'm back on active roster until the Medical Corps and our next Hokage both agree that I am fit for front line duty."

"Oh okay," Naruto acknowledged Hinata's point.  _'If the medics say she's ready, I'm signing the shit out of the reinstatement order.'_

"Have you been on any missions, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Kurenai, and Asuma who had worked his way over once Sakura had distracted Team 10, were both keen to see how Naruto would answer this question. Which 'brain' would he be thinking with?

"No," Naruto deflated through a mix of acting and  _actual_  annoyance he hadn't be able to do any actual ninja stuff. "Ero-sennin has been training me on a lot of really important stuff though. It isn't a total wash."

"I hope the training has been fruitful," Hinata said with clear deliberation on each word. "Perhaps we could...train together sometime?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely!" Naruto responded instantly. "Say...whatcha got planned for next Thursday night?"

"I-I do not have anything planned," Hinata gulped and turned a pretty shade of pink. That sounded like 'Naruto' for 'How about a date?'

He leaned in conspiratorially. "Keep it clear. There's a  _thing_  that night and I'd freaking love it if you went with me."

That was definitely code for date! "Of course, I would...am...overjoyed!" she squeaked out. Hinata felt her head swimming and was brought back to reality and balance by Kurenai's hand on her shoulder.

Kurenai shot Asuma a glance that could only be translated as "Naruto knows what he is asking, right?"

"Awesome! I'm so stoked!" Naruto fist pumped.

"Uzumaki-san," a voice announced its presence and Asuma and Kurenai both tensed. "It is good to see you."

The rhythmic tapping of a cane in tune with measured, deep steps drew everyone's attention. Shimura Danzō was a master of subtlety. Which meant that when he wanted to throw subtle to the four winds, he could be  _very_  effective at it.

"Danzō-jiji, how's it going?" Naruto asked casually.

"Productively," Danzō stated. "I have actually been sent here by Daimyo-sama to collect you. He wishes for...tea..."

Tea, Naruto discovered was the Daimyo's code for 'Hokage Stuff'. "Sure, I'd be honored to have...tea...with Daimyo-sama."

"Since when does Naruto get invited for tea with the Daimyo?" Chouji asked his team.

"Since he punched an enemy Biju in the face," Kiba answered. Inuzuka had enhanced hearing. It wasn't his fault that he overheard practically everything.

"That's a good point. Naruto  _did_  punch a demon in the face," Ino admitted.

Naruto said his goodbyes and followed Danzō towards the Daimyo's temporary accommodations. Madame Shijimi was actually the first to greet Naruto. "Congratulations, young Naruto! Oh, I'm so happy that you are achieving your dream! Anyone who treats my precious Tora so well will certainly be an excellent Hokage!"

"I thank you for the kind words, Madame Shijimi ..."

He turned and flashed Danzō a sly look that asked "Really?" more effectively than any amount of sarcasm in his voice could ever dream.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto found himself being fussed over by Jiraiya. "Now listen, Brat. You've put the world on notice so far, but this is the first thing you'll actually do as Hokage."

"Yeah, I know and I'm freaking out a bit," Naruto spat out at a million miles per hour.

"Naruto, you just have to have all that confidence and bravado you've got bottled away in there show through. Besides, after taking on Suna's Jinchuriki this should be as easy as eating all that Ramen you and your mom loved so much."

"Yeah, but if I screw up I'll have to live with my screw up."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Naruto, you have achieved so much in your life. This is just one more challenge to beat. No apprentice of mine, or kid of Minato's, is going to give up."

"Oh come on!" Naruto threw up his arms. "You're just exploiting that card now!"

"No shit, kid. I'm a ninja." Jiraiya circled Naruto a few times. "Alright, you aren't a complete embarrassment. Let's get going and try not to let Madame Shijimi smother you to death."

Naruto gulped. "H-Hopefully Tora will be there to take one for the team..."

As the Tower came into view, Naruto was feeling the same sort of calm/terrified paradox that he experienced before a major battle.  _'That's how I have to view this. This is a battle. I can't lose because if I lose, everyone will doubt my chances at being a good Hokage. I'll embarrass Konoha and we'll look weak. If we look weak, there'll be war. I can't screw this up!'_

Naruto heard and registered everything that was being said as though it was through water. All these rituals for who sits where and next to who really didn't click. Naruto clutched tightly onto his anchor to reality and hoped he wasn't wrinkling the crap out of it. A few minutes of posturing by the Daimyo's steward followed and Naruto found himself becoming restless.

The steward finally ceased his self-important grandstanding...to turn the announcement of the Godaime Hokage into more self-important grandstanding. "It is  _my_  honor to announce the official results of the Hokage Election! Our final two candidates were powerful candidates whom would have, and will, bring honor to Konoha. Senju Tsuande-sama is not with us this evening, but her contributions to Konoha cannot be understated. Now, it is my distinct and singular honor to be the  **first**  to announce Konoha's Godaime Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto-sama!"

Naruto  _felt_  the applause. His body went numb as the finality of the steward's statement settled into this moment in time.

Uzumaki Naruto had truly achieved his dream.

Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder jolted Naruto back to the here and now. Time was finally flowing again after his brain took its sweet time engraving this moment into memory.

Naruto rose from his feet and strode forward. He paused a moment to bow, slightly, to the Daimyo. He turned to Mr. "Look at me! I'm important!" and nodded once. Uzumaki was the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. There was no way he'd bow to some blowhard who's official job description was talking really loud for the Daimyo.

This was it. Naruto knew that this would define his reign as Hokage for a lot of the civilians and even some of the Jonin in the assembly hall. He stopped and whispered a few words to his predecessors, namely Hokage-jiji and his Pa. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

"Thank you, Daimyo-sama, for being part of this election. Thank you to all the Hans of the Land of Fire and the Jonin of Konoha for putting so much trust in me," Naruto began his speech. The crowd nodded in response to his thanks. Naruto flashed a lopsided grin. "I know the Jonin will be glad that I'm  _finally_  going to stop shouting about how I'm going to be Hokage one day since that day is today!"

A peal of laughter appeared in the assembly hall at Naruto's joke.

"I have defended Konoha since my very first breath. I will continue to protect Konoha-ttebayo! As Hokage, that is my number one job. But  _we_  will make Konoha strong together.  _We_  will make sure that our enemies will never attack us like they did during the Chuunin Exams again and that our friends will never dream of turning their backs on us. I want Konoha to be strong and wealthy. A strong and wealthy Konoha will benefit all of the Land of Fire!"

Naruto paused to look out at the crowd. It also let him try to regain his composure. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was having a bit of stage fright! Naruto was glad that he had his outline and Hiashi's help. Naruto wasn't exactly sure what the economic terms meant, but the Hans appreciated the mention of protective tariffs and using the connection Naruto had created with Wave to open that country to exports from the Land of Fire. Naruto knew that everyone knew Naruto had gotten help with this part of the speech. Still, even that was a positive sign to many. They were now convinced Naruto was willing to accept aid and wouldn't be as hardheaded as he was as a Genin.

"As Hokage, I will make sure we continue to be the strongest village and nation in the world. Konoha proved that we can defeat everything a Kage Village and group of criminals acting like they are a village can throw at us. We'll also make sure no one thinks they can get away with stealing  _our_  people! The Will of Fire guides us. The Will of Fire demands we respond. We'll respond in a time and manner of our choosing!"

The crowd appreciated Naruto's sentiment. The Godaime Hokage paused to look at his last point. He was glad this was over. Speeches were definitely something he hadn't been trained for!

"This is my promise to you all as Hokage!"


End file.
